


The Demon's Deal

by WolfKing69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Body Modification, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Demon Powers, Demons, Double Penetration, Harems, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Master/Pet, Partial Mind Control, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke!Asuma, Uke!Kiba, Uke!Shikamaru, Uke!Shino, bottom!Kiba, bottom!Shikamaru, bottom!Shino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69
Summary: What happens when a simple mission brings Naruto into contact with an ancient demon? Why sex of course.





	1. The Infernal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on Blackkitten23's Lucky Charm Story. Similar premise but more primal and demonic. Props for the original idea.  
> Other Inspiration from http://archiveofourown.org/series/25076.  
> Powers that are gained are somewhat inspired by http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Vicissitude.

The mission was supposed to be relatively simple. And it was, for the most part. A simple protection detail for a merchant caravan out of Konoha, and across the border to the land of hot springs. At the border to the land of frost Naruto would leave it and return, so as to not get too close to Kumo. Everything went according to plan, except that about two hours after leaving the caravan and turning back, one of Kumo’s infamous storms passed over the land of frost and turned into a raging slush storm on the edge of the Land of Hot Springs. Naruto was forced to take shelter in a nearby cave.

Not surprising, the cave connected to what was a natural hot spring, as this land was famous for. What was surprising, was the fact that the inside of the cave was not a cave. It appeared to be some form of temple, with a nude male statue at the far end with a raised dais and a huge pool filled with steaming water. The statue was carved out of white marble and displayed no shame with a full frontal, organ at the ready. Naruto did his best to avert his eyes.

Naruto set a few traps just inside the entrance along with seals to hide the doorway before he began exploring. The area was relatively simple and he could find no clues as to the purpose of the temple. Several sets of runes were set around the pool, into the floor and around the statue's dais. Eventually, Naruto set up his camp away from the door and drifted to sleep. He never noticed the gentle red glow from the statue or the cracks slowly forming across its side.

~~~~~~Time Skips~~~~~

The sound of lapping water woke Naruto. As he slipped from the tent he noticed a silhouette drifting through the pool. The steam obscured his vision as the cold night air had caused the pool release large amounts of vapor.

“Hello?” Naruto called.

“So you’re the one who woke me up.” The voice was smooth and cultured. “I so rarely get visitors anymore.” The silhouette drew closer and Naruto noticed several things immediately. It was the same face as the statue, except with a few alterations. Elongated nails, cat like eyes, and short horns growing from his forehead were the most obvious deviations. Naruto cast his eyes over towards the statue, attempting to make out its shape in the vapor, only to see that the spot was now empty.

“Your…” Naruto whispered to the figure now at the edge of the pool.

“The ‘deity’ of this little temple? Correct.” The figure smirked. “Although no one as come to ‘worship’ in a long time.”

“You don’t…look like any god or spirit I’ve ever heard of.”

The figure smiled and pulled himself up so his bare chest was visible. “I shouldn’t. I am a demonic entity after all. That’s how I’m awake. You are a jinchuuriki yes?” Naruto gaped at the figure.

“How….”

“It’s simple. Not every demon out there is a force of doom and destruction. Some of us are far more subtle. Some of us are worshiped as men give into the pleasures of our domain. I was worshiped as a deity of pleasure and a guardian of male relationships. And only male relationships.” The figure smirked. “You can call me Xilis.”

Naruto stammered and stuttered. He was completely uncertain how to handle this situation. Xilis hoisted himself up onto the edge of the pool. He leaned forward into Naruto’s personal space.

“Let me thank you for freeing me” He placed a kiss on Naruto’s chest. Everything went black


	2. First Feral

Naruto awoke, stiff and sore, at the edge of the pool with dawn’s light filtering through the cave entrance. He could almost believe that last night was a dream except for two facts. First, the statue at the end of the pool was still missing. Second was the imprint on his chest, just where Xilis had kissed him, of a tattoo Naruto did not remember getting. It was a circular tattoo of a stylized lion, in rut, bound in chains with runes running around the outside. On closer inspection several of the runes matched the base of the once statue.

Naruto sat for several moments before coming to the conclusion that last night was in fact real. Packing up, Naruto determined he needed more information. Once camp had been broken, Naruto made copies of the runes and wrote down everything about the structure and encounter that he could. Once done, Naruto set off, stopping in Yugakure for a cursory search of any records of the “temple” he had discovered. When he found nothing, Naruto made a beeline for Konoha, already late in returning.

When he finally made it home, Naruto rushed to the Mission office, report in hand.

“Hi Baa-chan! I’m back from my-” Naruto’s report was cut short as a large paperweight sailed towards his head. Ducking at the last second, it smashed through the office wall and embedded itself in the opposite wall of the hall. “Kami old hag! Are you trying to brain me!?!?”

“As if you had any brains! Where the hell have you been!? And Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Tsunade’s aura took a dark and frightening turn at the end. Naruto laughed nervously, holding up his hands in a placating motion.

“Yea Ma’am.” Tsunade rapidly calmed.

“Now then, you are late returning from your mission. Why? And do you have a report?”

Naruto nodded and placed his report on the desk. “Sorry for being late Baa-chan. One of Kumo’s storms rolled over the Land of Hot Water. Had to take cover in a cave.” Tsunade nodded.

“Alright, your free to go. Unless you want another mission.”

“Pass. I wanna get some training in.” Naruto zips out the door and down to the Shinobi Library. Research had never been Naruto’s strong suit but he began pulling down information on demons and the Land of Hot Water. A full day of exhaustive research revealed nothing and our handsome hero decided to return home and try again tomorrow.

On the way to his apartment, Naruto passed a familiar figure. “Naruto! What’s up man?” It was Kiba. Naruto smiled and waved.

“Hey man. What are you doing out this late?”

The Inuzuka smiled, “Walking Akamaru. He was feeling restless.” Naruto leaned down and pet the gargantuan puppy, eliciting a soft woof. Suddenly, Kiba began to sniff at the air. “Are you wearing cologne?”

Naruto shoke his head as Kiba slowly invaded his personal space. “Kami, it smells so…sweet.” Kiba’s eyelids drooped as he leaned into Naruto’s chest, gulping in air. “Fuuuuuck. Naru.” Kiba moaned as he pressed his nose again the Uzumaki’s chest, next to the hidden tattoo.

Naruto’s face blazed as he brought his hand up to the back of the Inuzuka’s neck, unsure if he would pull the dog boy closer or push him away. Suddenly, Naruto found his back pressed into the alley wall, unsure who had initiated the move. He leaned down, and pressed his nose into Kiba’s feral hair while his hands traveled down, grabbing onto the plump rear and pressing them closer. Kiba parted his legs and rutted against the Uzumaki’s leg as he moved up to bury his nose in Naruto’s neck. Feeling Kiba’s confined prick, Naruto ground back, running his fingers through brown hair and murmuring “good puppy.” When Kiba’s breath began to come in pants Naruto flipped their positions, pressing Kiba into the wall and grinding against them.

“Please…Oh Kami….Naruto I’m gonna…”

“That’s it. Show me you’re a good puppy.” On the last word, Kiba’s head tilted back and a long moan escaped as he found release in that dark alley. Naruto slowly untangled himself, letting Kiba slide down the wall. He reached down and pet the brown hair with a, “That’s my good puppy,” before continuing on his way home. It wasn’t until he had closed and locked his door that everything hit him.

“WTF?!” He whisper screamed, back pressed against his door. Glancing down he noticed that the tattoo was giving off a faint sheen of purple light. “What did you do?” Receiving no answer, Naruto crawled into bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~

Naruto found himself back in the temple, vapor and mist again filling the room. However this time,he was standing on the raised dais and Xilis was clothed, gently soaking his feet in the pool.

“Quite the show you put on, jinchuuriki.”

“What – What happened?! What did you do?!” Xilis chuckled.

“I bestowed upon you the same power I gave to my ‘High priest’ all those years ago.”

Naruto ran his hands through his hair. “Which means what?”

Xilis pointed to the now empty alcove. “Once upon a time I was a young demon with the power to effect the lust of men. Back in those days, humanity was still young, so I appeared as a minor pagan god. I set myself up a little cult, and fed upon their worship and sexual energy. I grew in power, discovered new abilities and grew my following. Until one day, some holier-than-thou priest came along and ruined my little party. He couldn’t banish me. He wasn’t that powerful. But he could bind me into that statue and work to disband my little group. I have a lot of knowledge and power from those days, but being trapped in that statue was no fun. So when you came along with a new form of demonic energy, I used that to break free. As a thank you, I made you…one of my vassals for lack of a better term.”

“What?” Naruto gulped, his exclamation filled with concern.

Xilis smiled again. “Basically I connected us. You are a part of my feeding network but you gain extra power. I can’t take over your mind or anything like that. When you engage in a sexual act, I feed through you. In exchange you gain a touch of my powers. It’s written in those runes. ‘He who holds the chains of the lion, Lust, is God and Master.’”

Naruto grabbed a hold of the only part he didn’t understand. “Powers?”

A chuckle escaped Xilis’ lips. “You already got a taste. On a lower, more passive level, you now give off a pheromone that makes those already attracted to you more willing to…get close.”

Naruto had to ask, “And at higher levels?”

“As you help me feed more, your connection to me and those powers grow. As time goes on you will find you can convince people to do more and more. You can eventually mark others as beneath you, permanently taking them as part of your harem. When they gain a mark I can feed through them as well and if you both are together feeding is easier. Eventually, you will find you can affect them on more than a mental level. You will be able to remodel their very flesh to your desires. So go. Find those who want you to take them. And take them. Body and soul.” Xilis leaned in, and nearly brushed his lips against Naruto’s before whispering, “Wake!”

And Naruto woke to dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Tattoo is a product of my imagination. Spent so much time looking through fertility god symbols before throwing my hands up.
> 
> Note tags. Not all of these have occurred but they may in the future. please give me any thoughts in your reviews


	3. And Now Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice is welcome as is beta reading and pointing out mistakes. Review please

Naruto lay on his mattress, considering the words of his apparent “Patron.” A miasma of feelings flowed through him. On one hand, the powers offered by this “Xilis” sounded incredible, and Naruto was man enough to admit that after the cruelties life had thrown at him being a jinchuriki, he craved control. On the other hand, what was the price? Xilis made it sound like there would be no consequences, but demons rarely ever asked for nothing. Deciding that more research was required, Naruto returned to the library.

Deciding that this problem required some in-depth investigation, Naruto began pulling works and records on a variety of topics. Everything about demons and their interactions with the realm came first. Then any religious texts that talked about ANY form of entity (holy or infernal) came next. Naruto even pulled down all the information he could find on jinchuriki and the Biju. With so many subjects, Naruto summoned up two shadow clones. While he could create horde with all his chakra, trying to keep the memories straight when they released could be a nightmare. Absorbing two additional sets of memories was his limit and he had to dispel them every two hours, if he didn’t want to spend hours with a migraine or mediating to organize his thoughts.

Time passed and Naruto grew more and more frustrated as each text hinted at information he desperately sought. Naruto began to wonder if his situation was unique or if people just thought differently than him. Eventually, Naruto summoned up another ten clones and set them to training chakra control. Handling memories filled with information was difficult, but basic training was easy to assimilate. After nearly 6 hours of study, with a 30-minute break to dash to Ichiraku’s for a swift lunch, the back of the library was sweltering. Our hero sat, massaging his temples, trying to make sense of the latest text. Dispelling the latest batch off clones to combine information, Naruto finally realized he was no longer alone in this dark corner of the library.

“Shikamaru, what are you doing here?”

The young Nara heir turned slightly and gave a small smile. “Looking up information about jutsu. Gonna need it for any battle strategies. You?” Naruto rolled his head, working out several pops before gesturing to one of the books on jinchuriki as Shikamaru sat down across from him.

“Getting better acquainted with myself.” It was an easily believable lie. And it wasn’t even a complete lie. The Nara heir nodded and returned to his own book. A few minutes passed in relative silence before Naruto rolled his neck again and stripped off his shirt. Pulling a book closer Naruto began to focus his chakra for the Shadow clones he would need before some reached his…nose? It was a smell and yet not a smell. “Arousal” a voice seemed to whisper. Slowly, Naruto raised his eyes, and caught a glance of Shikamaru peaking over his book, staring at Naruto’s bare chest with a slight tinge of a blush painting his cheeks.

'So it looks like I can now sense arousal. Wonder if it only works when its directed at me. The pheromones Xilis mentioned must have effected Kiba much harder because of his clan’s enhanced senses.' Naruto decided to play around a little, his mischievous nature acting up. With his chakra in order, Naruto summoned two more shadow clones, one appearing in the chair beside Shikamaru and the third leaning “casually” against the nearest shelf.

The “scent” doubled. Naruto smirked behind his book and now described the feeling as both tangy and sweet. Each of the clones took glances at Shikamaru’s reaction when his gaze swept away from them. What Naruto did not realize, was the scent was starting to affect him as well. Finally, when Shikamaru began to subtly arrange himself in his seat, informing Naruto he had a hard on, Naruto spoke up.

“You look like you’re having some trouble there Shika. See something you like?” Naruto accompanied his remark with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The remark could not have gone over better. The Nara heir’s jaw dropped before he began sputtering and his face flushed.

The great genius Nara. Speechless. Oh, it was a good day to be Naruto Uzumaki. The clone who was leaning against the stack walked up behind Shika and placed his hands on the heir’s shoulders. Leaning down the clone spoke near his ear, “He certain looks like he’s happy,” glancing down at his crotch. By now, Shikamaru’s face resembled those tomatoes Sasuke use to love. The standing clone pulled the chair out and the Naruto beside Shika flipped and sat himself in Shika’s lap. “How about we take this off?” The clone in his lap pulled Shika’s shirt off, and began running his hands down his chest. When Shikamaru tried to muster a half-hearted protest the other clone pulled his head back and began kissing him passionately.

By now the smell of Naruto’s pheromones had Shika in a small frenzy, and the scent of arousal had done the same to the Narutos. The two clones dragged Shika to a standing position and began tearing off his pants while peppering his neck and chest with kisses and bites. Shikamaru panted in need, sandwiched between the two clones, “Please…need you…pants off” as he weakly tugged at their jeans. Both clones grinned and shucked off their pants before re-positioning. One clone swept the books off the table and sat down on it. Shika was dragged until he was bent over, one clone working him open with his fingers while Shika gripped the edge of the table, his face in the other clone’s crotch. The original Naruto had also forgone his clothes and was leisurely stroking himself as he ordered Shika to suck the clone. Which he did with gusto, moaning around Naruto’s length when the clone stroked his prostate.

“That’s it Shika. Get me good and wet before I fuck your ass.” The clone growled. Eventually, the heir was pronounced ready and Shika released the cock with a wet pop, crawling up the clone to sink down on his impressive 11 inches. The clone held each of his cheeks as his prick disappeared into the shadow user. Once fully seated, the Narutos waited a few moments before giving an experimental thrust, causing Shikamaru to crow with need. Smirking, the clone began to increase the rate of his thrusts, dragging broken cries and pleas from the clan heir. Eventually, sensing the shadow wielder was close, the clone had a wonderful idea. He dragged himself and Shikamaru fully onto the table and lay back before ordering, “Ride me bitch.”

The firm command sent shivers down Shikamaru’s spine and he didn’t even consider anything but immediate obedience. Shikamaru placed his hands on the clone Naruto’s chest and began shifting his hips, pulling and grinding, searching for the perfect position to ride the small monster prick. A rhythm was eventually set and Shikamaru worked himself into a frenzy begging for Naruto’s cum.

“Don’t worry bitch. You’re gonna get it,” The clone snarled into his ear as he gripped the Nara’s shoulders, dragging his nails across soft skin, leaving dark red marks. At this, Shikamaru howls and came across the clone’s chest, tightening up, and bringing the clone to completion. Panting, Shikamaru lays down on the clone, never noticing the other two. “Thank Kami for silencing seals” the clone mumbles before grabbing the Nara’s head and lifting it to meet his eyes.

“I guess it’s true. The quiet ones are screamers.” Shikamaru blushes and begins to raise himself up before the original Naruto places his hands on the shadow wielder’s hips. “Who said we were done pretty boy?” Shikamaru licks his lips before a moan is dragged from him by the clone inside him shifting and giving a light thrust. “Let’s put that mouth to better use.” Was the clone’s rebuttal before he pressed his cock into Shika’s all too willing mouth. The original walked around the table and slipped a finger in beside his clone’s prick. A gasp escaped the shadow wielder as his eyes unfocused, fear and desire mixing at the prospect of what was to come.

“Just relax Shika. We know what we’re doing.” A second finger was added and Shikamaru groaned, causing the clone in his mouth the moan. Shikamaru closed his eyes, giving himself over to the endless stimulation. Two fingers became three and eventually he felt Naruto draw back and place the tip of his prick at Shika’s entrance, giving his ass a firm squeeze as he growled, “You ready for this boy?” Shikamaru moaned around his mouthful, nodding desperately and releasing his snack only long enough to gasp out a please. That was all Naruto needed. With one thrust Naruto sheathed the second dick into Shikamaru’s ass.

Stars burst before Shika’s eyes. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. It was perfect. The feeling of being so full short circuited his brain, leaving him in a docile, needy state. The Narutos had no problem with this, gripping his hips/head and just using him, muttering filthy words like how compliant he was, what a good boy he was, how they would take him home and keep him for this exact use. The first clone came first, already sensitive from his first orgasm. This caused a cascade reaction as Shikamaru moaned at the warmth filling him and spilling out of his silky, overstretched hole. The vibrations would bring the clone in his mouth to completion as well, feeding Shika a sweet treat. Panting, the two clones dispelled, forcing their boss to an explosive orgasm. Being the original instead of a clone came with perks like more stamina and more cum production.

Naruto finally caught his breath and began to realize just how powerful the abilities of his “gift” were. Naruto swallowed hard, not knowing how Shikamaru would react. Either to the sex or the cause, because despite the fact Naruto could try and hide it, he needed Shika’s brain if he wanted to figure this all out. Pulling out, Naruto coated his fingers in chakra and massaged Shikamaru’s abused hole, causing it to close and hold the cum in. The high potency of his chakra thanks to the Kyubbi gave his chakra a minor healing property. Which might have been improved by his “patron” now that he thought of it.

Naruto rushed around, gathering up all the books into a scroll to look at later as well as their clothes before taking the now sleeping Nara in his arms and Body-Flickering back to his apartment. Ready to face the music.


	4. Facing the Music

Shikamaru slept for a few hours and woke to a setting sun peeking through a nearby window. The scent of cooking roused him from the unfamiliar bed and led the shadow wielder out into the apartment. At the same time, Naruto stood before his stove preparing some food for himself and his guest. In his mind, he continued to go over everything he knew and remembered since the radical change in his life, waiting for Shikamaru to wake. On occasion, his thoughts would drift back to his academy days when he, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji would run off and get into trouble together. This would cause Naruto to glance up at the two shadow clones he had summoned to continue working through all the books he had…borrowed from the library. Looking the clones studying would bring up the rather recent memories Naruto shared with Shikamaru, causing him to blush and return to think about everything that had happened and what he would tell the Nara. It was a rather vicious cycle and Naruto knew it. Kami he hoped he didn’t catch hell for those books but with how things were going…

Naruto absently flipped over some beef in the pan, trying to find anything else to focus on, but the nearly silent apartment made it difficult. Noodles boiled, beef cooked, vegetables were chopped, all while Naruto prepared himself for the coming storm. It seems likely that his nerves were the reason he failed to notice anyone coming down the hall. Shikamaru paused at the end of the hall, taking in the apartment and the blonde at the stove cooking. Both Naruto and Shikamaru jumped slightly when one of the clones at the table called, “Boss…” The clone indicated the shadow wielder when his creator turned, who had gained a slight blush when he noted the familiar scene of clones around a table piled with books.

“Shika…Your awake.” The Nara merely nodded. “I made food. I figured we should talk.”

“Yea” the Nara agreed, taking a bowl of stir fry from his host. The clones cleared off the table and dispelled, forcing Naruto to take a moment to organize the new information. Shika, being as intelligent as he is caught the motion. “So, you get the memories from them every time?”

“Yea”

So, you remember – everything from when we…” Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks dusted lightly with red. Shikamaru nodded. “So, I…you never…so are we…” Shikamaru floundered, at a loss for words for the first time in a long time before finally spitting out, “I didn’t know you liked me.”

At this Naruto frowned, turning off the stove he was working at. “Oh,” Shikamaru worked to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “I see. Then I suppose I should go.” He began walking towards the door before it slammed shut, a seal flashing.

“It’s…a bit more complicated than that. I-I need your help Shika.” Shikamaru was by no means foolish, so when he turned and glimpsed fear, guilt, and loss on Naruto’s face he knew something was truly wrong. Naruto was always straight forward about his emotions. If he was feeling this after their spectacular encounter, something was way off. So, he nodded. Naruto gestured to the table, and gathered up the food, serving them both.

Then Naruto launched into his story. “So, my last mission had me traveling around the land of hot springs to the edge of the land of frost. At the border, I left the caravan I was escorting and turned home, except a storm from the land of lightning had passed south and turned into a sleet storm. I was forced to take shelter in a cave. The cave was partially natural but had been expanded. It appeared to be an ancient temple, a statue at one end, a dais, a large pool/hot spring. I looked around, didn’t touch anything, set traps, and went to sleep.” From there Naruto goes on to describe the encounter with his new “patron.”

“And you’re sure it wasn’t a dream?” Shikamaru asked skeptically. In response, Naruto shifted his shirt, revealing the tattoo. Shikamaru’s eyebrow rose, “How did I miss that?”

“Well you weren’t exactly thinking clearly.” Naruto then launched into the events that unfolded after returning to the village. Half way through describing the events with Kiba, Naruto noted that he could sense arousal again. Though Shika did not display any signs, Naruto knew the story turned him on. Naruto stood and marched to his freezer and wrapped several ice cubs in a towel, which he presented to Shikamaru. “What’s this for?” Naruto sighed and replied, “I can sense your arousal.”

“You can…” Shikamaru took the bundle and placed in the appropriate spot, wincing. “so how-“

Naruto started into the story again, skipping over Kiba’s part to reduce risks. So that just left his dream about Xilis, his scramble for information, meeting Shikamaru in the library, “and you know the rest.” They sat in silence for a while, eating slowly as they both processed everything.

Finally, Shikamaru nodded and looked at Naruto. “I have a few questions.” Naruto nodded. “First, I assume you want me to help you to understand how these powers work.” Naruto nodded. “So, you intend to use them. Even though it’s dangerous.” Naruto frowned and said, “It’s not dangerous if I know how they work.” Shikamaru gave his comrade an arch look. “Ok. Let’s make this clear. What do you want Naruto? Where do you see these powers taking you?”

Naruto paused and stared at his empty plate. Several moments passed before, “I’ve always wanted love. I wanted someone to love me and to love somebody. I wanted a huge family.” He smirked in a self-deprecating way, “Why do you think I threw myself at Sakura? I had plans. Me, my wife, a horde of kids to love and care for.” Naruto glared out the window, “I would do better than this entire village did for me. At least it was.” Shikamaru nodded. No words were needed, he knew about the Kyuubi. Naruto had never made it a huge secret to his friends and comrades. And it wasn’t hard to guess how the village had treated him. Then he glanced up, “Was?” Naruto gave a hollow chuckle, “You all think I’m really that blind when it comes to people. I know about Hinata and her crush. Or should I call it an obsession?” Shikamaru’s eyebrows shot up. He would admit he thought Naruto was thick. “With a childhood like mine…well you get good at reading people. Add to that a decent man like Iruka and perverts like Kakashi and Jiraiya…I could probably take most any woman to my bed. But I don’t want to.”

Shikamaru sat there processing. So, Naruto was gay. Completely and totally. Shikamaru tried to invision Naruto with a husband and children. “So, you’re looking for a husband?” Naruto looked down and blushed, frowning, “A husband. Or several.” And here Shikamaru thought he couldn’t be surprised any more. Apparently, Naruto’s title as Konoha’s number one unpredictable ninja was well earned. “How would you even manage that? And what about children?”

“Shadow clones. If I don’t go over like 10 of them, the personality doesn’t deviate from my own. And I get the memories so it’s like there are ten of me. As for kids, we could have them. Or adopt. Either is fine with me.” If this conversation kept throwing loops like this at Shikamaru he was gonna need to assume his thinking pose. Technically, Naruto was right about the shadow clones. And given the crazy way his life had been, Shikamaru couldn’t begrudge Naruto his abnormal views of a family. Hell, no ninja became a ninja by being normal. So he choose to focus on the other thing. “How would you ‘have’ kids. I mean if you and they are both male – ”

Naruto snorted, “Shikamaru, I have access to the chakra/yokia of one of the most power supernatural creatures in recorded history, and that’s before this craziness with Xilis. Add on the potent and mysterious chakra of the Uzumaki clan, a knowledge of seal to rival most masters, and the aid of one of the greatest medics in history…” Naruto didn’t need to finish. Shikamaru could barely imagine all the possibilities, and he could imagine a lot. That left only one question really.

“Ok, I’ll help you figure out your powers. But I need to know…after everything that happened in the library…are we friends…or could I be part of your family?” Naruto’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped into a perfect o shape. He took a breath and prepared to answer.

Then someone knocked on his door


	5. The Start of a New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and fun is had.

Naruto’s face twisted slightly. He flashed from expressing confusion to irritation to resignation. Smiling grimly, he held up a finger to Shikamaru and marched over to the door, wrenching it open. Fulling prepared to lay into the interrupter, all thoughts of that flew from his mind as Kiba Inuzuka barreled into Naruto, sending them both to the floor. The door swung shut as silence filled the apartment. Then Naruto opened his mouth, “Kiba?”

Kiba rubbed his face into the juncture of Naruto’s neck and purred, “Alpha.”

“Oh boy.” Naruto could only assume his powers were to blame for this. This was even worse than the other night. At this Shikamaru began to walk forward, intent to help. Kiba responded by lifting his head and snarling at the shadow wielder. “MINE!”

Naruto knew this would escalate quickly. Whether from his new powers or all the time spent with the Inuzuka, Naruto reacted quickly. His hand snaked up and grabbed the back of Kiba’s hair. Yanking backwards sharply Naruto snapped, “NO! bad puppy.”

Kiba instantly went limp atop Naruto, prick rock hard “Yes Alpha”

Naruto glanced at Shika, “Any ideas to snap him out of it?”

Shikamaru considered for a moment. “You said that you could smell arousal.”

“Close enough.”

“Try thinking about something that’s opposite to that. Barring that try to thick cold thoughts or just will him back to normal.” Naruto tried willing Kiba back to normal first. No effect. Then he thought about something sour and raw. Suddenly, Kiba began whimpering. Cowering into Naruto. “I’m sorry Alpha! I’ll be good!!”

“Shit,” Naruto snapped. He quickly returned to the sense of sweet and Kiba’s whimpering stopped. Unfortunately, he also began to grind against Naruto. And while that felt incredible, now was not the time. Finally, Naruto tried cold thoughts.

Kiba’s movements slowed and stopped, his prick began to deflate, and he panted as though he had run a mile. “You back with use Kiba?” The dog ninja slowly raised himself up and mumbled, “Sorry, I’m not sure what came over me alpha.”

“Alpha?” Kiba blushed. “I guess we need to talk.” Naruto led Kiba over to the table with Shikamaru. Kiba opened his mouth first, “So Naruto…I’m attracted to you.”

Naruto blinked, “Ok. How long”

It was Kiba’s turn to blink, “Your taking this well.” Naruto just shrugged so Kiba continued, “It probably started after the chunin exams when you beat me. I called it rivalry but…I suppose it grew. When I saw you the other night I…I don’t know what I was thinking I…”

Naruto held up a hand to forestall Kiba’s confession. “Well I do know what you were thinking. This will take some explaining. I think we have left overs.” Having another round of food, Naruto launched into his story for the second time that day, with Shikamaru helping by providing details. When it was all over Kiba only had one question, “So is there room for me in this family of yours Alpha?”

“Kiba we haven’t even figured out-” Naruto slapped a hand over Shikamru’s mouth. “Yes Kiba, there is room for you.” Naruto flashed his foxy grin at Shikamaru whose eyes widened. He nodded gently.

The boys would stay up for several more hours, planning time to train together and work on Naruto’s powers. Finally, Naruto said, “It’s late. Are you guys gonna head home or would you like to stay here?”

Shikamaru and Kiba glanced at each other, “I’ve spent nights in the library-” “I go partying sometimes-”

Naruto looked at them both grin widening, “So no one expects you home tonight” Kiba and Shikamaru both nodded, blushing. “So are we heading to bed or-” Kiba’s question was cut off as Naruto devoured his mouth. Kiba’s body went limp before his alpha and when a tongue pressed passed his lips he ceded all control to Naruto. Grasping his waistband, Naruto pulled Kiba up and lead him to his bed, which the dog ninja was thrown onto. A clone had Shikamaru pinned by the door and was rapidly removing his clothes, all the while devouring his lips in a heated kiss. “Fuck Kiba. You look good there,” the original said. “Now let me welcome you to the family,” was the parting shot as the original began to divest Kiba of his clothes. 

Soon enough both the clan heirs were naked, with a shirtless Narutos leaving trails of bite marks across their chests. Everyone would know who these ninjas belonged to. Kiba was bucking and mewling while Shika was more reserved, panting with arms slung around the clone. Naruto slicked up his fingers and pressed into the puppy beneath him. Kiba went wild, begging for Naruto to go deeper. “Alpha! Harder! Please fuck your bitch.” Naruto responded by forcing a second finger in. The flash of pain-pleasure forced the breath from Kiba. Apparently, Kiba was a bit of a masochist. Shikamaru was forced against the wall, the clone forcing his cheeks apart, leaving a bite mark on the left before he licked the ring of muscles to Shika’s tunnel. Clawing at the wall, Shikamaru began to cry out as he felt the clones wet muscle violate his most private parts. 

By now Kiba was on his stomach, held down by Naruto’s whole body who was now balls deep, his 11 inches coring Kiba’s helpless hole. Whimpers escaped the pup as Naruto grabbed his 9 ½ inches breed stick, stroking gently. “Does my puppy want to cum?” Kiba nodded. “Then beg, bitch.”

“Please, Alpha! Please make your puppy cum. I want to cum as you breed me.” Naruto’s thrusts increased in force, literally fucking Kiba into the mattress. As a finisher, Naruto bit down of the juncture of Kiba’s neck, causing him to cry out Naruto’s name as he painted the mattress and his abs white with a powerful orgasm. At the door, the clone whispered into Shika’s ear. He nodded and the clone dispersed. The original flipped Kiba onto his back, the friction dragging a cry from the over stimulated Inuzuka. Without pause, Naruto began to pound the pup again, bringing his prick back to full flower. “Shikamaru. Come here” The shadow wielder crawled onto the bed, kissing Naruto. Then he grabbed Kiba’s prick and swallowed it down, Naruto’s hand on the back of his head. Kiba’s jaw dropped in shock, and then his head dropped in pleasure. Slurping and sucking on his dick, Shikamaru moaned when Naruto asked, “You getting Kiba ready for your ass?”

Kiba’s eyes blew wide, “Fuck.” Shikamaru released the cock with a pop and grasped it by the base, staring into Kiba’s eyes, he crawled up and slowly sank sown onto his fellow “toy” to Naruto. Naruto wrapped his hand around the Nara’s throat. “You gonna help take care of our puppy? Gonna pleasure your brother?”

“Yes sir! Anything you ask.” Shika swore in a breathy moan his 8 inch cock twitching. Kiba was fucking into his love brother, snarling and whining, “Fuck! Alpha so good to us!”

Naruto’s thrusts into his puppy shot the strangest sensations up Shika’s spine, driving him wild. His hands explored the shadow wielder’s chest, twerking nipples. Shikamaru’s hands roamed Kiba’s chest and Kiba’s claws dug into his hips. Both were already overstimulated and were soon begging to cum. Naruto, being a kind master, stroked and fondled Shikamaru, creating a chain reaction. Shikamaru came across Kiba’s chest, his passage tightening, which brought Kiba to climax into Shikamaru. Naruto Finished off the triad, filing Kiba with what felt like gallons of boiling hot cum.

The three of them fell onto the bed, Naruto bracketed by his new family. The morning would bring new challenges and experiences, but for now, they had this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it? Hate it? Ideas? Review!


	6. Morning, Questions, and Testing Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after with some fun tests

Naruto woke to sun light streaming through the cracks between his blinds. Shikamaru and Kiba were nestled at his sides so the sun had not woken them yet. Carefully extracting himself, Naruto left his two boys for the shower. His? That was new.

Thankfully the seals in his shower warmed the water for him. Water streaming down his body, Naruto realized that a lot had happened recently. The mission, Xilis, Kiba and Shikamaru, all in the span of two or three day. Scrubbing his hair, Naruto began to consider his life and how he wanted it to play out. He wanted a family, he wanted to defend his village, he wanted to make a name for himself. Turning the water off, Naruto dried and peaked into his room where the two naked ninjas were still asleep. Clothes and food, that was the next thing on the list.

A quick bowl of ramen was first. Despite learning how to cook, Naruto refused to give up his ramen for anything, he just didn’t eat as much. Scarfing down the piping hot bowl of noodles and meat, Naruto set out eggs and bacon to fry while one clone began shoving bread into the toaster and the second fired up a waffle maker. The shower clicked on again, bringing a smile to Naruto’s face. The sounds of someone else in his apartment, yea he could get use to this. The table was set and food dished out just as Kiba and Shikamaru both walked out of the hall. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, both had wet hair but the shower only turned on once so, “Did you two shower together?”

Shikamaru blushed while Kiba gave a playful grin and replied, “It’s no more intimate than last night.” This caused Shikamaru’s blush to darken, traveling down his neck. Naruto just smirked and strode over, planning a firm kiss on Kiba before grabbing Shikamaru’s chin and giving him the same treatment. “You both look good.” Kiba finally started blushing and Shikamaru planted his gave firmly on Naruto’s chest, smiling.

“Come on. I made food” Naruto said. Once seared, the three dug in, hungry from all the physical activity. Half way through the meal Kiba spoke up, “So we plan to start testing out your powers today, right?” Naruto nodded, “that’s the plan. I figure we use the Forest of Death for testing. Little chance of anyone around to be affected or spot us except maybe Anko. I’m not sure how my new abilities will react to the wild life but we should be able to handle anything as long as we don’t go too deep”

Shikamaru nodded, “Good idea. I assume you don’t want anyone to know until you have more information.”

Naruto smiled, “Better to ask forgiveness than permission.” Then he glanced at Kiba. “Do we want to bring along Akamaru?” Kiba rubbed his chin thinking, “I left him at home and told him I would be back after I figured out things with you. He seemed pretty worried though. I don’t know if it was how I was acting or if he could sense the pheromones.”

Shikamaru assumed a similar pose, “We should probably bring him with. His senses are different and could help us figure out what Naruto is doing. Plus, he is your partner. He should probably know. We also don’t want him telling anyone until we are ready.”

Everyone agreed that Shika made good points. Once the food was finished the three of them split up. Naruto and Shikamaru would find a good spot in the forest to begin training while Kiba would get Akamaru and track them afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clearing Shikamaru chose was about halfway between the fence and the central tower of the Forest of Death. Far enough in that they shouldn’t be disturbed but not so deep they would face anything truly deadly. The spent several minutes putting up traps and warning signs around the edge of the clearing, with Naruto sending a clone out to guide Kiba in once he arrived.

They had just finished up when Kiba landed in the clearing, Akamaru crashing down next to him. Naruto approached calling out a greeting, “Glad you could make it.” The blonde observed the dog carefully, worried that it would consider him a threat given his new abilities. But the hound seemed calm and allowed Naruto to pet him. 

Naruto sent out several clones to keep watch and they got down to business. “So, what exactly do you know about your powers? And what do you suspect?” Shikamaru didn’t waste time. Naruto considered for several seconds. “Well I know that I can sense arousal. It comes across as a…it’s not a scent but that’s the closest thing I can think of to describe it. It’s usually sweet or tangy like an over ripe fruit.”

“You first got a sense of it with me in the library, right?” Naruto nodded, “Yea, that was the first time. That was after my encounter with Kiba in the alley and the dream about Xilis. He said that the most basic power was a passive ability and that I would gain more as time went on. That I would naturally give off pheromones that would attract people. The way he phrased it made it sound like it only worked on people who were attracted to me already.”

“That seems to fit. We know I’ve been attracted to you. Plus, I have a more sensitive nose.” Kiba piped up. Shikamaru frowned, “Did he say if you could turn it off? Cause I don’t feel affected right now. Kiba?” the dog nin shook his head. “Do you think it’s because we agreed to be in a relationship with Naruto, or has he gained enough power to be able to control it?”

“It could be either, or both, or neither. Hell, maybe it was constantly one when Naruto was alone to attract someone the demon could feed on. We should test it but a few things first. Naruto remind me what else he said.”

“He said that I could place a mark on people to claim them as mine and that would mean he could feed through them. He also said I would become more convincing. I’m guessing that means the pheromones will get an upgrade. Or several. Finally, he said that with enough time and power I could…I guess change the biology of those I mark.” Shikamaru’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Did he say how?”

Naruto shook his head, “Either he will tell me when I get that far or we figure it out ourselves” Shikamaru nodded his acceptance. “this mark he mentioned, do you know what it looks like?” Naruto responded by shucking of his shirt and pointing to the tattoo like mark on his chest. Both the heirs moved closer to see.

“Cool,” Kiba said. Shikamaru traced a finger around the ruins, “I wonder what these mean.”

“He who holds the chains of the lion, Lust, is God and Master” Naruto quoted. Shikamaru gave him a look. “Xilis told me. He even had it carved into his ‘alter’ I have a copy with my research. Even found a few runic languages that look similar but I haven’t matched any of the characters.”

Shikamaru stood and took his thinking pose for a moment, “Ok. So, we have three maybe four goals. One, we want to continue the research. Two, we want to experiment with the pheromones. Three, we see what giving someone the mark does. And Four, we try that biological ability. We should focus on 1 and 2 first. I don’t want to risk too much.”

“I’ll take the mark when we get there.”

Shikamaru and Naruto stared at Kiba. “What? I already said I wanted to be part of Naruto’s family. Plus, Inuzuka are big into hierarchy, like most canines. For a lot of us that even translates to our relationships. I’ve already named Naruto my alpha. Besides, Shika’s got the big brain, we can’t risk that if we want to know what’s going on”

Shikamaru nodded, “Alright. If you’re sure we can do that. But research and pheromones first.” He took up a stance at the edge of the clearing. Kiba and Akamaru stood near the center with Naruto just a few feet away. “Ok. Naruto try and effect Kiba. And only Kiba. I wanna see what happens to him, Akamaru, and me if I’m effected.” Naruto merely nodded and began to focus on Kiba. His eye’s bore a hole into the Inuzuka trying to will something to happen.

“I don’t feel anything.” Kiba said after nearly a minute. Naruto released and explosive sigh. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath. Shikamaru gave a more controlled sigh, “You ok Naruto?”

“Yea. I just don’t know how to do it on command. Usually they are already on” Naruto rubbed small circles into his temples. “Give me a moment.” Taking a deep breath Naruto began to focus. He drew up images from the alley and last night. He dreamed of Kiba, ridden with lust and begging. Slowly, Naruto felt his core warm and he worked to project the images and feeling towards Kiba. Suddenly, he sensed arousal and it was like his senses opened wide. The tiny stream of power became a deluge and Kiba sank to the earth gasping for breath, his prick pressed against his clothes. Naruto forced his eyes shut and turned away, picturing the Hokage monument. That seemed like a safe thought. Slowly, the sense of arousal began to wane, and Naruto gave a cautious glance at his friend.

Kiba was once again standing, though a little unsteady. “I-I felt that.” Kiba admitted.

“So did I,” Shikamaru admitted, “But not nearly as strong. Akamaru?”

The dog barked and growled. Kiba translated, “He didn’t get anything sexual but he said Naruto suddenly felt…Alpha is the best translation. Strong and demanding obedience?”

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, “Ok, So it doesn’t cross the human animal boundary…that we can tell. We might want to have you and Akamaru use Beast Human Clone and see if that changes things. But that can wait.” Shikamaru strode up to Kiba. “Ok Naruto, Try it again. Let’s see if Distance changes how it effect people. Remember, Kiba and only Kiba.” Naruto nodded and focused again. The same set of events happened, though Kiba managed to stay standing this time.

“Once everyone had a handle on themselves Shikamaru spoke. “Ok. That was stronger, but not by much.” He walked back to the edge of the clearing. “now hit me.” Naruto did. Shikamaru ended up against the tree gasping. “You…You feel that Kiba?” The dog nin nodded. “Definitely weaker” He called. “You want me to come over there?”

Shikamaru shook his head. “Try hitting both of us.” Naruto looked from Shikamaru to Kiba. Then he settled his gaze between the two and tried to do as Shikamaru asked. After several seconds stopped and looked at his lovers. “Well that was interesting.” Naruto raised his eyebrow, silently asking Shika to elaborate. “You never got as strong a s focusing on one of us. It fluctuated up and down. Were you having trouble splitting your focus?” 

“Yea”

“Ok. Let’s try something a little different. Don’t try and focus on us. Just try and project. No specific target.”

“What? Like letting is spread like a wave? As if I was trying to reach everyone in the room?” Shikamaru nodded so Naruto closed his eyes and thought about everything. Shikamaru eventually called him to stop but Naruto held up a finger, “Let me test something.” Eyes still closed Naruto walked backwards until he felt a tree, then he slowly circumnavigated the clearing. Finally, he opened his eyes, allowing the power to fade before striding towards the two. “Wanted to try applying the idea of distance to it. No reason not to.” Shikamaru quirked his head in agreement and said “It definitely changed with distance but only a little. With enough training, I think you could keep it steady. Focus seems to be the most important thing. You can turn it on and off. If you focus its must more concentrated. Akamaru did you sense anything different at any point?” The dog shook its head in the negative. Shikamaru sighed, “alright. I think that’s all we can do for the day.” He glanced down at the wet patches that had developed on his and Kiba’s crotches. “Let’s look at that research. I don’t want to try the Beat Human Clone yet. Better we have Akamaru as a control incase anything happens. And the mark is still some time away.”

Naruto summoned all his research from the scroll he had, causing Kiba to groan. Shikamaru smiled. “Don’t worry Kiba, I want you to look through this stuff as a backup but I’m going to handle most of the research. We’ll put in sparring between study sessions. No reason to let our skills get rusty.”

Kiba grinned and grabbed a book, “where should we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!!! Reviews are LOVE!!!!!!


	7. The Coccon's Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino. Enough Said

Three weeks had passed since the ninja’s experimentation in the forest. The clearing had become something of a regular hang out for the boys, it being secluded enough for them not to be disturbed. Thankfully, no one had questioned the lack of missions they were going on. Naruto told Tsunade he was training, so was supplementing his income by digging his way through the backlog of D-ranks with shadow clones. Kiba and Shikamaru still lived with their families, so their lack of income was hardly noticed and it was assumed they were also training.

Although They had outlined specific goals for discovering how Naruto’s demon gifted powers worked, little head way had been made. It was discovered that Akamaru’s human clone was not affected by the pheromones, so that was a plus. In addition, they had determined that the pheromones could be used to express Naruto’s displeasure if he thought in the opposite direction of arousal. However, this only worked if the subject, usually Kiba, was already heavily under the effect of arousal. Otherwise it did next to nothing. Shikamaru suggested that a marked sub would have a greater sensitivity but they had not tested that yet. After that, avenues of testing rapidly dried up. Of course, they tried to research the history and legends associated with Xilis. That hit a wall very quickly. None of the ancient languages matched the tattoo, some came close, but never an exact match. And any mention of the previous cult was short and unhelpful. There was only so much they could pull from things like, ‘That cult in the mountains,’ or ‘those demon-worshiping hedonists.’ Apparently, they had been very good about staying under the radar.

That is not to say that nothing interesting had happened. Naruto broke from his musing to glance at the ninja on his left, long overcoat laying on the ground and sunglasses hiked up his nose. Of all the ninja in the Konaha gang, it didn’t really surprise Naruto that Shino found them out. The young Aburame, had noticed that Kiba was very busy for being in village and had decided to follow him. In his mind Kiba’s actions were out of character and the logical conclusion was some form of stress. Unfortunately, he choose the day Shikamaru decided to test the highest level of the area effect pheromone. The three of them expected this to end in sex so they were more than ready when the tsunami of needwantfuckalphasir! hit them. What they were not expecting was for a very needy Shino to drop from a nearby tree and begin panting and begging, when he scrambled to kneel in front of our foxy boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shino knelt in front of Naruto, staring up into his eyes like he was some messenger of Kami. “Please Naruto! I need you” he cried as he rubbed his cheek against the boy’s bulge. Having already lowered their barriers the boys were heavily influenced by this show.

“Jacket, shirt and glasses off.” Naruto ordered, then glanced over at his boys. “Undress and pleasure yourselves.” All three rushed to obey. Soon a bare-chested Shino knelt before Naruto, who grabbed his head and pressed his face into his crotch. “Is this what you want boy?”

“Yes! Please Naruto-sama.” The bug user begged.

“then unwrap your treat little Dragon Fly and use your mouth to pleasure me.” Shino whimpered and quickly pulled down Naruto’s zipper before dragging the 11 inch monster out of hiding. He moaned softly and began to lick the shaft, starting at the head and slowly lengthening his licks. Off to the side, Kiba and Shikamaru were both stroking their cocks with one hand, fondling their balls and pinching their nipples respectively. Finally, Naruto grew impatient. Gripping Shino’s head he said, “Open wide little Dragon Fly.” Shino’s mouth opened and his tongue stuck out, awaiting his meal. Naruto placed his cock on the offered tongue, and then pulled Shino’s head towards his pubes, forcing his cock deep into the all too willing throat. Once Shino’s nose was buried in his crotch he glanced over at his two pets. “Finger yourselves,” He ordered. Then he turned his gaze back to Shino. “Look at me as I use you boy.” Shino’s gaze became fixed on Naruto’s face. Naruto set a punishing pace once Shino seemed ready. Back and forth Naruto canted his hips, balls slapping Shino’s chin. He couldn’t be sure if it was the hive Shino had, the powers he had, or natural talent, but Shino appeared to have no gag reflex. And Naruto was going to take full advantage. At one point Shino reached down, unzipping himself, to stroke off. Naruto gently kicked the hand away. “No pet. You will come from the taste of me on your tongue. No touching. But you may finger yourself like my boys.” And they were. Both Kiba and Shikamaru were sprawled out on the grass, pleasuring themselves in the lewdest ways possible. “Oy! That’s enough. I wanna see you 69 and finger each other. You need to learn to pleasure one another.” The two heirs rushed to obey, forming a tangle of erotic limbs.

Shino also began fingering himself, moaning every time Naruto’s prick struck the back of his throat. The fullness and heat had clouded Shino’s head further and he worked his fingers inside himself roughly. With wild abandon Naruto fucked Shino’s throat, whispering filthy words as his balls drew up. Finally, hot sticky semen coated Shino’s throat. Naruto moaned as he painted Shino’s throat white, pulling out so the last three spurts decorated his face. The taste and facial threw Shino over the edge as he ruined his boxers with a powerful orgasm. Naruto smirked as he slowly stroked his still hard penis, as Shino fell onto all fours, panting. “I’m glad you liked that,” Naruto said as he pressed Shino’s shoulders down. “Cause your gonna love this!” He crowed as he tore off Shino’s pants and underwear. “Present your ass for your new master boy.” Shino complied and his 8.5in cock gave a weak twitch when Naruto pressed two fingers into his already stretched hole.

“Kiba. Present” Naruto barked, and Kiba assumed a similar position, forehead on the ground, ass in the air. “Shikamaru. Breed Kiba.” Was Naruto’s final command before sheathing his cock to the hilt in one thrust. Shino howled in ecstasy. Shikamaru set a gentler pace and Naruto plundered the Abarume heir. “Fuck Shino, you’re so tight. Who owns this ass?”

“You own this ass master! Please use it as it deserves to be used!” Naruto rewarded Shino’s obedience by brutalizing his prostate, wringing another orgasm from his newest toy. Naruto never slowed, happily fucking Shino’s brains into the earth. He was mildly surprised that the hive had not tried to stop him, but that errant thought passed when he looked over at his pets. 

“Kami Shikamaru I said to breed him! Fuck him harder. The bitch can take it!” Kiba cried out as Shikamaru obeyed, pounding into the dog nin, trying to copy his master. The brutal pounding of both animal themed nins went on for several minutes before Naruto loudly ordered, “Cum!” the three boys came. Explosively. The tightening of Shino’s inner walls sent Naruto over the edge, and he flooded Shino’s passage with hot seed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course, after that episode, they had to explain to Shino the entire story. Surprisingly, or not given how the pheromones worked, Shino’s first demand was to be part of the Family and assist with the research. Shino fit right into their group, being a teammate to Kiba and an intellectual rival to Shikamaru.

Of course, that is not to say Shino’s adventure was the only adventure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream/Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night, Naruto found himself staring down a long dark sewage pipe. He instantly recognized the place as his inner world, where the Kyuubi was held. Seeing no reason not to go, Naruto slogged down the hall, taking several turns before entering the cavern-like camber where the great fox resided.

“Certainly some interesting developments hmm?” the great Kitsune mused, staring at an intricate purple symbol on the wall outside his cage.

Naruto simply nodded. He and the Kitsune had a decent arrangement. They agreed not to cause trouble for each other and assist in mutual survival. That meant Naruto look lessons from the Fox on ninjutsu and tactics in exchange for chakra. “I must say, its been a long time since I have seen demonic power like that.” The kitsune bated Naruto playfully.

“Oh? Any thoughts?” Naruto accepted the bait but was subtle and nonchalant. He needed that information but he figured the Kyuubi would want something.

The great Kitsune chuckled and surprised Naruto, “I think I will let you figure it out…for now. I will be watching…Naruto.” Naruto was then thrown back into dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream/Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was shocked and annoyed. Ambiguous answers were the norm from the Kyuubi. He was a kitsune, and thus a trickster. It was his nature. But to not say anything, especially when it might affect his survival…strange. Naruto shook his head and cast those thoughts away. If it was an emergency, the Kyuubi would warn him.

Instead he refocused on the present. The four of them were sprawled out under a large tree in the Forest of Death, again trying to find written record of anything useful. Shino and Shikamaru were plugging away but Kiba seemed dazed, his eyes scanning the same page for the last several minutes.

Naruto got a wicked idea and felt himself harden in his pants. Slowly he unzipped and pulled his impressive prick out into the open. “Kiba.” Naruto said, causing all three to look at him and see his state. “Kiba, you’ve been staring at the page for several minutes. Come lay down and do something more productive.” Kiba’s eyes widened before he tossed his book aside, scrambling into Naruto’s lap. He lay on his stomach and leaned in, licking the impressive shaft until Naruto caught him by the back of the head. “No no,” he said, “I still need to research.” He pressed Kiba down until his nose was against skin. “You are going to stay right there and keep my cock warm. Understand?” Kiba moaned, going boneless and obedient. “Good boy,” Naruto praised, petting his hair. He laid a book on top of Kiba’s head and resumed studying. Shino and Shikamaru stared at the bizzare and erotic scene for almost a five minute before Shikamaru spoke up.

“Um…Naruto?”

“Mmmm?”

I think…” Shikamaru licked his lips and looked away to compose himself. Finally, he threw his book away too. “We aren’t going to find anything. I think we should apply the owner mark to one of us. Today."


	8. The First Mark

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Really? You think that’s the best course of action?”

Shino then piped in, “It is the most logical course of action. There is next to nothing in these scrolls. And attempting to access other libraries that might have information would be very difficult. If you are correct that this Xilis will appear when you place a mark we may get answers directly from the source.” Shikamaru tilled his head towards Shino in agreement.

“Alright. Who would you suggest?” Shikamaru’s eyes dropped to Kiba, still mouthing at Naruto’s erect penis. When he noticed this Kiba gave a whimper and looked up at Kiba pleadingly. Naruto chuckled, “Ok. Looks like we have a volunteer. Just one problem I don’t know how – ” Naruto suddenly cut himself off, his eyes going unfocused for a moment before he blinked. “Well. That’s interesting.”

“Naruto?” the shadow user spoke.

Naruto shook his head. “Xilis never explained how to mark my pets. I was going to say that I didn’t know how. But the knowledge just came to me. Sorta like how I knew what I was smelling with Shikamaru was arousal.”

Shikamaru rubbed his chin, “So some of the abilities are based on instinct? Or you only become aware of them when you need them? Strange. Another question to look into if your patron doesn’t drop by.” He shrugged. “So how does it work?”

Naruto quire dana eyebrow. “Like everything else. With sex” He pulled Kiba up off his prick. “You ready to be a true member of my pack bitch?”

Kiba whined, “Yes alpha! Please I submit!” Naruto chuckled and stripped Kiba’s clothes off. Then he dragged Kiba into his lap, giving him a searing kiss. Kiba tossed his arms around Narutos neck, allowing him full control. The foxy nin kissed down Kiba’s throat until he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Naruto bit down hard. Kiba howled, cumming as he felt Naruto’s teeth break flesh and a small trickle of blood to flow down his shoulder. Panting, Kiba dropped his head to Naruto’s chest as his alpha licked his blood-stained lips clean.

“Looks like you liked that bitch. Lucky for you that wasn’t the mark.” Kiba’s eyes had barely started to widen before Naruto used both hands to grab his ass and lift. Before anyone could register anything, Naruto dropped Kiba onto his prick. Kiba’s jaw dropped, soft choked off noises exiting as he tried to process the waves of pleasure. With all the sex they had been having over the last few days, Kiba really didn’t need stretching. Naruto didn’t give him more than ten seconds before he set a hurried pace, plowing his bitch with abandon. Once Kiba regained the ability to form a few words, Naruto tilled his head back and spoke.

“Are you mine Kiba?”

“Y-Yes Alpha!”

“Will you serve me in any way I command?”

“Anything! Anything Alpha!”

“and will you be my bitch forever?”

“YES! YES! Please Alpha! OWN ME!”

Naruto smiled and brought a nail, which had elongated to a claw, to Kiba’s chest. He made a simple slash, about two inches long which began to bleed sluggishly. Never once stopping his thrusts or slowing, Naruto pricked his thumb with the claw, allowing blood to well up. He smeared that blood over the cut before placing his thumb on the center and pressing down snarling, “MINE!”

Kiba howled his second orgasm as Naruto finished inside him. Both of them panting, Naruto lay Kiba down on the grass where everyone could see what happened. The slash healed immediately, and the blood seemed to soak into Kiba’s skin like ink into paper, resolving into a purple tattoo like Naruto’s, well almost.

“It’s not the same” Shikamaru noted. Unlike Naruto’s tattoo the lion was not bound in chains. The runes were still there, as was the ring of chain around the edge, but the lion was unbound.

“It’s symbolic,” Naruto answered. “Remember the lion represents lust. And he who controls it is God and Master. Mine means I have control of my lust, only the outside force of Xilis can affect it. Kiba’s means that he is not in control of his lust, someone outside his body, me, is. It’s a slave mark and full of weird ancient symbolism.”

Kiba moaned, working to collect himself. He glanced down at the new mark. “I like it.” He moved up and nuzzled Naruto’s throat. “Means I’m yours.” Naruto pet Kiba’s hair.

Shikamaru huffed a laugh at the cute scene. “So, any changes?”

Naruto and Kiba both shook their heads. “I can feel Kiba’s arousal and emotions more clearly, but no great rush of information.”

“I mean I feel the urge to serve Naruto. But I already felt that. It’s stronger now but only by a little.”

Shikamaru hummed. “The demon said you would be able to feed more easily, affect our minds, and even change our biology right?” Naruto nodded. “Then either we have to try those powers for you to get the information, or you don’t have a large enough group to use those powers. We should see if the pheromones effect has changed for Kiba.”

So the boy’s began testing again, being sure they were alone before they started. They discovered that Kiba was no much more sensitive to the pheromones. It took maybe half the dose now for a reaction. Akamaru reported that he still was not affected by the pheromones but that the sense of Alpha had increased. Eventually they boys chose to call it a day, Kiba following Naruto home to spend the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Kiba fell asleep together that night, a tangle of limbs. It seemed as though it would be a normal night, Until Naruto opened his eyes to beautiful white marble and steam. He was back in the old temple, and Xilis was sitting on the edge of the pool, playfully kicking the water.

“It took you long enough,” He chided Naruto, half turning his head. Naruto observed the demon. There had been minor changes since last time. He appeared physically stronger, his muscles having grown a bit. He also moved with an increased grace. There even appeared to be a light purple haze about him.

“Well I tried contacting you. Did everything from shouting your name to a summoning ceremony. Do you have any idea how weird I looked buying a pig’s heart? And gross.”

Xilis quirked an eyebrow only half condescendingly, “I heard that one, although only lightly. Wrong kind of ritual.” Naruto opened his mouth as if to give a rebuttal but Xilis cut him off with a smirk. “Tell me. In all those attempts did you ever try meditating while picturing me or this place? Like you do to visit that furry tenant of yours?” Naruto’s arms went limp at his sides, his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THAT’s all It took?!” Xilis laughed.

“Unlike your furry friend, I’m not stuck in one place. So, you probably would have gotten the spiritual equivalent of being put on hold. But I would have known and gotten to you when I wasn’t busy.”

“And what do you have to be busy about?!” Naruto raged. Xilis’ smile dropped. He made a claw with his hand and the tattoo on Naruto’s chest burned like hellfire. He howled. Thankfully Xilis only held it for a moment. “In partnerships like this, I’m willing to take a lot. Outright disrespect is not one of them. To answer your question, I have been in hell, looking over my old domain and seeing if there is anything left. I was gone for a few centuries remember?” The last bit was said with some sarcasm.

Naruto gasped in air for a moment before sitting down beside the demon. “Right. Sorry. It’s just I’ve been a little frustrated with the lack of information. Was there anything left of your realm?”

Xilis considered him for a few moments before nodding his head. “I understand, I did rush the information to you in order to get back home. To answer your question, no, not a lot was left. I still had several hidey holes that were untouched but the vast majority was taken. Looks like I’m rebuilding.”

Naruto looked at his patron, “and I’m helping by keeping you fed? You look stronger than last time.” Xilis chuckled. “You certainly are. It’s not the same as the old days but it’s a big help. Plus, you’re not my only source of food.” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “An idea is really hard to kill, “Xilis explained. “I know you’ve been looking for information on my but you won’t find much. That bastard priest destroyed nearly everything. But a few people escaped and remembered. Across the land, you will find tales whispered in dark rooms, behind locked doors, of a male fertility god of old. Most of the knowledge is lost, and what remains is mostly wrong. I’ve been using a lot of the power you give me to guide those few who still believe in the right direction. It’s not as good a food source as you but it helps. Who knows, maybe I’ll send you some acolytes.” Naruto’s eyes widened in panic and Xilis burst out laughing. “Calm yourself, that won’t be for a long time. I assume you have questions.”

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, mostly about my powers and what it all means. Like how I’m supposed to effect biology. How far I can bend minds. How our relationship works.”

Xilis inclined his head, “In truth, your powers are much weaker than a high priest in my days of power. Because I’m so much weaker I can’t give you a lot. But I figure what you have is enough for now. At this point I have enough power stored up that you should be able to enact small physical changes. Like growing their hair out or small augmentations. If you want people to start growing spikes or anything that resembles a Kekkei Genkai you’re going to be disappointed.”

“So if I wanted to increase muscle density or improve reflexes?”

Xilis smiled, “Very smart. All of your playmates are ninja so you can improve their fighting ability a lot with small adjustments. I’m glad to see my High Priest lives up to expectations. As for this relationship, as long as you don’t do anything to embarrass me before another demon, and don’t endanger me or the whole following, I doubt there will ever be any problems. I appear to my followers to give them aid, or reprimand them. I’m not big on giving orders.” Naruto nodded, relieved. “As for effecting minds, that’s still some ways away. Minds are hard to effect, especially when you have time as a variable. You want to make someone zone out to sneak past them, that’s pretty easy. Want to change their world view and make you enemy worship you, yea not gonna happen. That was extremely difficult in my hay day.”

“Any advice you can give me?”

“Mark the others it has a lot of benefits. Although I can technically affect them, like I said I take a hands-off approach. I’m not about to go touching other people’s toys. The Link will take some time to settle, but it should make it so you can rack each other and feel emotions. That will help you protect them. It also means you can trade chakra back and forth. If they are in battle and need chakra they can tap into your considerable reserves. Word of advice, you personally can do this without consent, they can’t, but consent makes things easier for everyone. Get consent and you will have an incredibly synchronized team. Add in some clones to gather chakra to recharge you and you’re near unstoppable. In addition, certain changes will be easier. Changing your biology should be simple as long as its small. You already do it with your tenant. Hell, as long as it runs along the same vein, his power might even help. Just be warned, since im not at full its gonna take some energy from them. Expect them to get very hungry”

Naruto nodded. “Anything else?”

Xilis considered. “I’m gonna be busy for a while. I’m planning to empty my stashes and relocate to one of the uninhabited areas of hell, start rebuilding. You should still be able to contact me but I might not get back immediately.”

“That mean I’m gonna get a change of scenery?” Naruto snarked

“If you want, it would be easier. This is just a representation I construct like that sewer you make for the Kyuubi. Figured dragging your mind into hell would make for a bad introduction.” Naruto shrugged, “As long as it doesn’t harm me I’m good. Wait, I make the sewer?”

Xilis nodded, “Yeah, might wanna change that. Could get you more cooperation. Though I don’t mind your mind in the gutter. But that’s about it.”

Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded and asked for Xilis to open a door to his mind. Naruto stepped through, giving a wave goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mystical Scene change Noise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto slogged down the tunnel again, till he was before the cage. Idly he noted that the intricate purple pattern was brighter and fuller.

“Oy Kyuubi! You hear all that?” the shadows shifted and two eyes opened.

“I got images from your head but I didn’t hear anything” the great demon replied. Naruto snorted and gave a brief run through. “Sounds like you got some useful tricks for little trouble. Thanks for keeping me in the loop.” The eyes closed and the breathing deepened.

“We aren’t done!”

The eyes reopened and rolled, “What else could their possible be?”

Naruto mentioned how he might be able to change the landscape. The eyes stared attentively. “and what do you want in exchange brat?”

“Xilis mentioned your energy could help with certain changes and that consent helped. If I manage to change the landscape will you let me use a small bit of energy to smooth the process out?”

“Done,” the demon cried, excited to not be cold, wet and dark. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, taking slow labored breathes. He heard the Kyuubi crow in victory and opened his eyes. They were standing on green, grassy island surrounded by a gigantic river. Up and down river it broke into many rivers. Naruto figured it mapped his chakra path ways like the sewer once did. Turning, Naruto beheld the Kyuubi in full light, locked in a cage the size of a mountain. “Kami ABOVE! It’s nice to lay down without feeling water seep into my fur. And the view if fucking great.” The giant fox had the largest grin plastered over his face. “Nice work kit.”

Naruto frowned and stared at the cage, knowledge just at the edge of his mind. He closed his eyes and reached his hand out towards the cage. This time the Kyuubi gasped. This time the view was of a Kyuubi, but no cage. Rather, a silver collar now wrapped around the kitsune’s throat.

“A collar? Really?”

“Sorry, the seal resisted changing into anything that didn’t hold similar connotations of control. I figured you would like to stretch your legs. All the fail safes are still there, but now you can move.”

The Kyuubi huffed, “Small indignities I suppose. You did more than I expected, so go ahead and use my power for your work. I’ll keep an eye out and warn ya if there will be a problem. Naruto gave his thanks, and exited into regular dreams.


	9. More Marks, More Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Huge thank you to Paperfox who agreed to beta read for me in their spare time. Very Much Appreciated

Naruto woke to Kiba nuzzling his chest, dawn’s light filtering in. Naruto shook Kiba. “Wake up puppy. Lots to do.”

“Wha?”

“Xilis paid me a visit last night.” That brought Kiba to consciousness.

“What?! What happened?” Naruto chuckled sensing the shock through the newly made bond. “Breakfast then we head to the clearing. I don’t want to repeat myself.” The two of them scarfed down food and took off.

At the clearing, they touched down and reset the traps. Shino and Shikamaru arrived within minutes. Naruto relayed everything that had happened to his comrades. Once he was done, they all sat down in stunned silence.

“This explains why we found nothing useful in the research,” Shino finally found the voice to say.

Shikamaru deadpanned, his hands over his face, “How did I not think to connect Kyuubi and Xilis. They’re both fucking demons!”

Naruto chuckled, “To be fair, I live with them and I didn’t think of it either.” Shika sighed and fell backwards arms thrown over his eyes, done with everything. Naruto waited several seconds before saying, “So do you two want marks or are we still feeling uncertain?” Shikamaru took his face from his arms and stared at Naruto for several seconds. Shino did the same. The two unmarked glanced at Kiba, then at each other, then at Naruto. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say it didn’t matter Shikamaru sat back up.

“Yea. Yea I’d like that.” Shino nodded in agreement. Naruto summoned two shadow clones. Each took a ninja to the edge of the clearing, kissing them slowly. The original Naruto sat down against the nearest tree and pulled out a notebook, dragging Kiba to lean against him. For several minutes, Naruto considered the page before him, occasionally lifting his gave to glance at his two soon to be permanent pets.

A flash of skin…a note in the book

A cry of need…a note in the book

Another kiss … a note in the book

Nimble fingers in needy holes …a note in the book

Merciless thrusting…a note in the book

Cries of ecstasy …a note in the book

Blood, sweat, and passion…a note in the book

Two glowing marks burned into willing flesh…a note in the book

Two holes, thoroughly happily wrecked, spilling white seed…A lick of lips and a fierce smile.

Naruto stood, gently pulling Kiba along, and strode to the two sated nins. “How do you two feel?” Shikamaru and Shino just smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. I’d have done the ritual myself, but I figured we would want to start on that biological modification asap.” Shikamaru and Shino both stretched and began to dress, still appreciating the after glow

“Any thoughts on tests?” Shino’s voice was almost back to normal, just a bit of a slur remained. Naruto nodded and handed his note book to them. Hair, nails, chakra, reflexes, muscle growth, size manipulation.

Shikamaru quirked an eye, “What’s that last one mean?”

“That’s for later. I put them in a sort of order. I figure our hair is the easiest to mess with. None of us use it to fight or anything. And we can cut it off.” The boys nodded at Naruto. “We should go grab some food though. Xilis said this would take a lot of energy. Each of us go to a different restaurant, grab a huge order and meet back here?”

What do we say if anyone asks why all the food?” Naruto acknowledged Kiba with a nod.

“The truth, mostly. You’re training with some friends, it’s an intense session, and you got picked to grab food for us all. I have sealing scrolls if we have left overs to take home.”

Shikamaru nodded, “Anyone have preferences?”

“Well I’m picking up ramen. Figure I’ll check in on some friends and its still one of the few places that won’t overcharge me.” The other three narrowed their eyes but said nothing. Shino spoke next, “I’ll grab some salads from the market. If we are providing even a fraction of the matter for this transformation we will need the vitamins and minerals. …I will also collect some vitamin supplements.” Shikamaru nodded. “Kiba you wanna do me a favor and hit up the BBQ place Choji’s family owns? I’d go but I don’t want to get caught and have to lie.” Kiba nodded. “Ok then I’ll grab……hmmm…..I guess some of those oversized sandwiches from the shop near the open markets. That way we have liquids, veggies, meat, and bread.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ninjas touched down in the clearing again, packages of food burdening each of them. Kiba and Shikamaru were especially laden though. “What happened for you to get so much food?” Naruto asked

“Choji was in the shop. Gave me extra as a friend when I told him I was training.” Kiba grunted under all the pork, chicken, and beef.

“I figured it was close enough to lunch I should grab extra. I’m not sure if we want to do the changes on a full or empty stomach.” Shikamaru spread out a large blanket he had grabbed on his way back. “Probably empty. Best to be safe,” Naruto cautioned, planting the giant pot of ramen down on the blanket. “Who should we try this on?” this time Shino raised a hand.

Naruto’s eyebrow went up. “I was sure you would suggest Kiba again.”

Shino shook his head. “He’s taken enough risks. It is only share the danger. I believe you wished to try effecting my hair?” Naruto nodded. “You up to try it now?” Shino nodded.

Naruto motioned with his head and moved to the far edge of the clearing away from the food to minimize potential damage. He placed his hand on the back of Shino’s Head, burying fingers in his hair. Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on his goal. The other three noticed Naruto turn his head to the side ever so slightly, as if listening to something. Suddenly, the mark on Naruto’s chest began to glow purple. A second later, Shino’s back stiffened as his mark also began to glow. Naruto seemed to grip Shino’s hair and tug back and down. The hair followed but Shino’s head did not. Several inches of hair materialized and Naruto continued to gently pull until it was down to Shino’s shoulder blades. Finally, Naruto stopped and released Shino, both marks darkened. All four of them considered the sight in shocked silence. Kiba was the first to speak. “Man, that look does not suit you.” Shino snorted. “Good thing I don’t intend to keep it.” He ran a hand through his new hair, allowing a few of his bugs to examine it. “I can’t find any difference. I believe this is my hair.”

Shikamaru just shook his head, “I know you’d never lie Naruto but I was skeptical about this. This is incredible. What did it feel like for both of you?”

Naruto simply shrugged, “It was very similar to using the pheromones. I had to picture the change in my mind. I also had to…twist? Yea twist the energy in a certain way. I can’t describe it better than that.”

Shino nodded, “I was similar to being the pheromones. However, at the beginning I felt as if…someone was looking at my very soul.”

“Xilis.” Naruto answered immediately. “He hasn’t ever effected someone with your abilities,” Naruto pointed at a stray beetle, “and he was…taking notes. It helps him improve.”

“Xilis was part of this?” Shikamaru seemed shocked.

“Since I don’t have the knowledge needed to understand the change I have to consult Xilis. Though I think it was a subconscious for us both.” Shikamaru nodded. “So you gonna cut that Shino?” Shino rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see and hacked off the hair with a kunai, saying, “Any other ideas?”

“Kiba’s claws. They already elongate when he uses his families ninjutsu. It shouldn’t be hard to make them harder or sharper.” Naruto had already taken Kiba’s hand in his and was inspecting it. Shikamaru drew a little closer to watch. Naruto began the process again, the sigils already beginning to glow. Everyone stared at Kiba’s fingers as the glow faded. “They don’t look any different” Shikamaru commented. Naruto smirked and walked over to the brush, pulling out a fallen branch. “Kiba? How effective were your claws?”

“I could carve through solid wood if I was infusing them with chakra.”

Naruto held out the thickest portion of the branch. “No chakra.” Kiba hesitated for a moment before swiping down. The branch broke into segments, four perfectly straight cuts carved through it. Kiba’s eyes popped. “I couldn’t get it that precise even with chakra.”

Naruto chuckled, “You could probably carve through rock if you use chakra. Will still be hard though. How are you and Shino feeling?” Kiba simply shook his head, Shino spoke “I’m actually feeling a little light headed. I think my body is starting to register the strain.”

“Lunch.” Naruto proclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews please!


	10. Stories and Sensies

Several days passed and the boys continued to test out the limits and possibilities of Naruto’s biological abilities, which they had taken to calling, Shaping. Innocuous changes like hair length were the simplest of actions for Naruto, while things like full transformations were still impossible. The closest they had gotten was when Naruto increased Shino’s chakra capacity. The increase was only 3 percent. It could have been five but Naruto choose to smooth out Shino’s pathways, increasing his chakra control. Shikamaru requested Naruto do as such to each of his pets, but they were forced to wait as Shino began devouring the over large lunch. When Naruto tested it on Kiba he attempted to use the Kyuubi’s chakra to help the process. It worked, increasing the 3% gain to 5% but left Kiba puking his guts up before he grew hungry. Of course, this led to Naruto trying to use Nature chakra when he upgraded Shikamaru. He chose to use half the natural chakra required to ensure Shikamaru’s safety. Like Kiba, an increase of 5%, making Naruto wonder what full on sage mode would accomplish. He doubted even Xilis knew, given how rare sages were.

The other hot topic of debate was who to next admit into their little circle. Potential mates were tossed around, left, right, and sideways. Several copies of the bingo book were pulled from the library and personal stashes. Eventually, Shikamaru and Naruto began pulling he village files on current ninja, employed, allied, and enemy. It got so bad that at one point, that Shino and Shikamaru had blanketed half the clearing with paper, trying to make connections like spy’s obsession board. No matter what they tried, there were simply too many variables. The strength of Naruto’s power, who to capture without drawing attention, potential synthesis with the group. On more than one occasion, someone threw their arms up in frustration, leading to a day of training. Thankfully, training was not the only distraction the boys had. They had begun to take missions again, but nothing over C rank. Mostly it was border patrols and bandit exterminations that took them from the village for 4 days max. The most recent one had put Shika, Shino, and Kiba together on a team to handle a particularly nasty camp. Ino was currently in the I&T learning the ropes while Hinata was embroiled in clan issues. Tsunade had noted the boys training together and formed the team based on that.

Bored out of his head, and unwilling to kill brain cells staring at ninja files for one more minute, Naruto was relieved to get a message from Kakashi for a team training day. Sakura and Naruto had long learned Kakashi’s patterns and grabbed breakfast an hour after the time their sensei had suggested. An hour later, now 2 hours after the appointed time, the two of them waited on the little bridge that had become The Spot for team seven meetings.

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.” Naruto counted down till the hour. Sakura held up five fingers and slowly ticked down, giving a little flourish with the one.

“Good to see you two made it,” Kakashi eye smiled, appearing on the post above their heads in a poof of smoke. Naruto and Sakura shared a look that was equal parts fond and exasperation.

“Good morning Sensei. You’re late…again.” Sakura quirked an eyebrow, ready for the excuse she knew was coming.

“Sorry. I got caught in the line at the bookstore. Ichi Ichi Yaoi edition just released.” Kakashi held up a deep red book in front of their faces. Sakura and Naruto’s eyes bugged out, jaws dropping! That was definitely not what either of them was expecting.

Sakura began sputtering, coming out of her shock first. “You…I…Why would you…” She took a deep breath, collecting herself. “Ok Sensei. Having seen you with those books for so long I assumed you were only interested in women. I need clarification.”

Kakashi shrugged, “I mean I’m Bi-sexual. I just prefer women most of the time, and there isn’t any literature about men.” Sakura stared at him for a moment before shrugging. Naruto came out of his shock enough to mumble, “A line? I didn’t think my book would that popular.” Kakashi and Sakura’s head whipped around to stare at him. “Um…Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes,” Sakura affirmed, “Naruto! YOU WROTE PORN!?” Kakashi and Naruto clapped their hands over their ears. Sakura hadn’t reached that volume in years. Once both ninja had regained their hearing Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulders dragging him close, eyes intent. “I admit Naruto I have the same question.”

Naruto chuckled and blushed, embarrassed. “Well Pervy Sage only really gets women, and even them he has trouble with. He knew that a lot of ninja were open minded. You have to be with what we do. After I started proof-reading his drafts he found out I was interested in men and asked me to try my hand at writing…I know it’s not the greatest--”

Kakashi smacked the top of Naruto’s head with the spine of his new book, saying deadpan, “Naruto…I’ve only had this book for two hours and I’m on my second read through.” Naruto only blushed more. Then Kakashi held up his book. “Sign it?” Naruto sputtered for a moment before inking his signature into the cover. Kakashi created a shadow clone who sped off.

“If this is how Pervy Sage feels when people ask him to sign his books I get why he writes. Why the shadow clone?” Kakashi grinned, “I wanted to brag to every ninja in the village that I have the coolest student.” Naruto paled. “Um…when you say everyone…”

“Everyone!” Kakashi eye smiled for all he was worth.

“Sensei! Baa-chan! Iruka!”

“Oh Look! Time For training!” Kakashi leapt away into the trees, as Naruto’s rage mounted!

“SENSEI!!!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Sakura jumped through the trees, pursuing Kakashi. Naruto had held little back, shredding the area with every technique he knew. They had pushed their sensei to use the Sharingan after only 2 minutes, a new record. Craters, kunai, and scorch marks littered the training field.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind Sakura. A chop the back of her neck left her on the ground stunned. Naruto had just enough time to fondly remember the days when that maneuver would knock her out for hours, before a massive fireball flew towards his face.

“Well I think that concludes training today. You two are getting very good.” Kakashi said as Sakura picked herself off the ground

The flames faded to show Naruto, shirt burn off and pants charred halfway to his hips. “Dammit Sensei! Those were new.” Kakashi didn’t answer. Naruto looked up from his smoking pants to see Kakashi staring at him. He idly noted Sakura’s goodbye as the light scent of arousal hit him. He smirked, “See something you like Sensei?” Kakashi’s eyes went wide before he Body-Flickered away. Naruto counted down from thirty before giving chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto chuckled to himself. Who knew that peeping jutsu combo from Ero-sannin would be useful. After leaving the training ground, Naruto had followed the arousal all the way back to the set of apartments the village had built for the jonin. Sitting on a roof across the way under Ero-sannin’s Transparency jutsu, Naruto used the second jutsu to see through the wall of the apartment.

Kakashi had rushed home and apparently thrown himself down on his bed, one arm over his eyes. Several minutes passed, and the arousal never decreasing, Naruto despaired of anything happening. Just as our young hero was about to leave, Kakashi’s hand drifted down to his tenting pants. Kakashi hesitated before huffing, shoving his hand past his waistband. he set a slow, rhythmic pace, as a wet spot began to form on the front of his pants. Naruto was torn between excitement and annoyance. The show was seriously turning on Naruto but couldn’t Kakashi go faster. Slowly, Naruto began to release his pheromones, forcing Kakashi to speed his strokes. A long, low moan and a shudder were all that announced Kakashi’s climax. 

Of course, Naruto was not happy with that. He continued pumping in pheromones, slowly upping the dosage as Kakashi’s pants tented again. The moaning got louder and more desperate, which was something Naruto appreciated. Then Naruto decided to try out one of his powers. Xilis had said that effecting minds would be difficult, but what if it was something that seemed reasonable? Kakashi was under the pheromone effects after all. “This would be easier without the pants.” Naruto pushed the thought towards Kakashi gently. Nothing. He tried to put a little more power behind it. Naruto smiled as Kakashi popped open his pants and threw them off like they were a nuisance.

The show continued, and Naruto continued to practice with the mental powers, flashing Kakashi’s minds with erotic images of himself. Then Kakashi hitched up his legs and slid a hand down in between. Naruto’s eyebrow rose as Kakashi massaged his hole. Now that was unexpected. Upping the pheromone level until Kakashi began opening himself, Naruto stood and began making his way into the complex to the moans of “Naruto-sama”

Kakashi had forgotten to lock the door, or didn’t care. The knob offered no resistance and Naruto stepped into a very Spartan apartment, cries of “Harder Naruto-Sama” blasting from the door at the end of the hall. Naruto stripped down and gently nudged open the bedroom door to a flushed and panting Kakashi who had apparently shucked off his shirt sometime in the last two minutes.

Naruto should not have been surprised that despite his own pleasure and the pheromones, Kakashi was still aware enough to note the door opening. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. “Naruto!?...This...this isn’t what it…”

Naruto recovered quickly, mentally berating himself for believing his powers were all encompassing. A sharp gesture silenced Kakashi. “Here’s how this works Kakashi-kun. Option 1: you tell me to walk out the door, I leave, we never mention this again, and you continue going unfulfilled. Option 2: You spread your legs and beg me to fuck you like the slutty sub we know you are.” Kakashi’s breathing grew deeper as he opened and closed his mouth. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, “You have 60 seconds.” Kakashi’s eyes widened and he continued to open and close his mouth. Naruto grabbed the doorknob and turned.

“WAIT!”

Naruto turned his head, eyebrow raised. “Please,” Kakashi whispered. Naruto smirked, “Please what?”

Kakashi swallowed, “Please fuck your slut Naruto-sama.” The bedroom door slammed, and Kakashi was pinned to his bed, his skin being kissed. Naruto started at the throat, nipping and sucking marks down the expanse of pale flesh. Naruto bite down on his left pec leaving a dark, angry mark. “You’re mine.” “Yes. Yes Uzumaki-sama.” Naruto slid his hands down, exploring Kakashi’s abs while he licked and sucked each nipple. When both were pebbled. Naruto slid down, licking the crevasse between each ab as he slid two fingers into Kakashi. The jonin’s earlier ministration had done plenty to loosen him but when Naruto went past the second knuckle Kakashi moaned. “Good slut. Moan for your new master.” The domineering talk only served to rile Kakashi up.

When Naruto slipped in a third finger he moved up and stared Kakashi in the eye, “You want me to fuck you slut?”

“Yes, please.”

Naruto shook his head, “You gotta beg better than that.”

“Please Master! Fuck your slut. I need you inside me. Please let me please you. Use me as a cock sleeve. Tie me down and make me a cum dump. Whip and fuck me. Please I need you!” Naruto chuckled. “You refer to me as Master.”

“Yes Master.”

“I use you when I want, how I want.”

“Yes Master.”

“Mask off.” Kakashi hesitated for a moment before reaching up and tear it off. He flung it across the room. “I am yours master.” Naruto smirked, “Good Boy,” then dragged Kakashi into a searing kiss before burying himself to the hilt. Kakashi broke the kiss, howling. Then Naruto started thrusting.

“Oh Kami YES! Use me Master! Fuck your Slut! I am your CUM DUMP! I was made for your pleasure. Collar and keep me!” Kakashi’s voice only grew higher as Naruto fucked him. Over and over, Kakashi’s prostate was abused for Naruto’s entertainment. All eleven inches would bury themselves in his Hatake slut. Naruto began to alternate his thrusting, deep then shallow, fast then slow. Kakashi whined and sobbed, each time he approached climax, Naruto would reach down, twisting his balls, to drive back his finish before pounding his prostate.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled out. Kakashi barely got out a, “Nooooo!” before Naruto flipped him onto his stomach. A firm grip in Kakashi’s white, gravity defying hair, pulled Kakashi’s head back. “You are mine, slut” Naruto snarled before slamming back into Kakashi’s gaping hole. Naruto smirked as Kakashi began crying out again and slid one hand down to grasp Kakashi’s weeping prick. Naruto stroked in a counter to his thrusts. One fast one slow. One gentle one harsh. Kakashi’s arms flailed, his brain unable to determine which to react to. The burn from the demanding fist in his hair was all that kept him grounded.

“Please Naruto! I’m going to cum!” Naruto stopped. “NO! Nonononononnnono.”

“What am I Kakashi”

“Master! My Master!”

“And if you want to cum what do you say?”

Please! pleasepleaseplease! Please let me cum Master. Make your bitch Cum!” Naruto pounded into Kakashi, stroking his cock.

“I want to feel your ass milk me. Cum Bitch!” One final thrust into Kakashi’s prostate and Kakashi howled as he came all over his abs, chest, face, and sheets. Naruto moaned as the toned muscles around his prick tightened, spilling shot after shot into his sensei/bitch. Kakashi whimpered and shuddered as what felt like gallon after gallon of steaming hot baby batter was pumped into him.

Naruto pulled his prick out and slid a plug into Kakashi before flicking his hand, tossing Kakashi’s limp head into his pillow. “Good bitch. I’m going to clean up and use your shower. Get some rest. We have a long life after this.” Kakashi moaned and curled up on his bed, slipping into dreams of a long life serving his new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Rate, Review, you know the deal.


	11. Fantasy Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi was alone, but not for long

Kakashi woke late that night. Only florescent light down the hall so it was probably dark. What an embarrassing dream. Kami I need to stop fixating on my student…..my handsome…..sexy…..powerful….! Stop it Hatake. Kakashi put his hands under his chest and moved to push himself up. Suddenly, Kakashi noticed he was naked beneath the sheets and his body was covered in the tack remains of last night.

“Been a very long time since I did tha--” Finally Kakashi’s eyes landed on the dark bite mark on his chest. “Kami….was it…” Kakashi leapt from bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, before sneaking out towards the common areas of his apartment. Barely a foot out the door and Kakashi could hear the sound of someone in his kitchen, cooking. Now slightly dazed, Kakashi stood in his living room and stared at the Blonde ninja frying up eggs and bacon at his stove. A soft squeak like sound echoed through the apartment, and Kakashi realized that he himself had made it when Naruto turned to look at him.

“You're awake. Good morning Kakashi.” Kakashi made the noise again. “Hehe, I hope you slept well.”

Kakashi finally collected a few of his wits. “Naruto…” Naruto smirked at Kakashi. “Just Naruto huh? Pity, I rather enjoyed Uzumaki-sama.” Naruto finished his statement with an innocent smile.

Kakashi felt his face go from pale to tomato red in 0.4 seconds. He began gaping and gasping trying to form words until, “...It wasn't a dream” finally popped out. Naruto gave a gentle smile.

“No. It wasn’t” Naruto motioned towards the chair and Kakashi dropped into it stuttering.

“So we…..and I….and you…..just like…..” Naruto merely nodded each time Kakashi paused or lost the thread of his statement, confirming to the bewildered jonin that last night was not a fabrication of his very perverted mind. He placed the food in front of Kakashi and waited. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few moments, then dropped his eyes to the food. He slowly began to eat, attempting to process what had happened. Kakashi had had a bit of a crush on his sensei for years. His sensei was always a good man, and Kakashi always found fulfillment working under Minato. When Minato had met Kushina, Kakashi had spent about a week drowning in jealousy. But then he saw how happy Minato was, and Kakashi chose to let the anger go. He accepted everything, and continued to find gratification from being his sensei’s/Kage’s loyal soldier. After Minato’s death, Kakashi had chosen to defend Naruto with his life. He had watched as the village tried to destroy the last vestige of his maste--- Kage! yes Kage. Kakashi had burned to tear those beasts apart. But he knew that such action would have him removed from the protection detail…...to say nothing of the trial. Having taken Naruto as a student, Kakashi fought not to think about those academy years. The foolish teachers destroying Naruto’s talent! Not to mention the civilian counsel silently sanctioning these actions. When Kakashi had finally taken Naruto as a student he had breathed a sigh of relief, if only for a moment. The council could still interfere to an extent, but much of their power to influence Naruto directly had been taken when he joined the ninja corps. Thus, it became a balancing act. Kakashi had to seem to favor Sasuke over Naruto to keep the peace. Of course, ninja were wily. all those teamwork exercises had benefited Naruto more than Sasuke.

Certainly, he could tell the civilian counsel he was ensuring that the three knew to protect each other, thus increasing Uchiha’s safety. but the truth was, that he lessons had increased the cooperative fighting ability of Naruto’s clone exponentially. Most civilians just assumed Naruto overwhelmed with numbers, and they were right. but with the tactics and maneuvers Kakashi had taught those clones began to form into a truly terrifying army. Add on the speed and control training from wave and….well, the term power overwhelming applied. Then that idiot Ebisu had been given to Naruto for the Chunin exams. It was perfect. The idiot thought that by forcing Naruto to work on his chakra control, he would rob Naruto of meaningful training. No new techniques, not new tactics, not new options. But the truth was, Ebisu only increased Naruto’s greatest weapon, making the number of Shadow Clones Naruto could make, skyrocket. Add on the fact that Naruto’s near limitless stamina meant he trained physically after Ebisu left...well an army of ridiculously fast warriors could be horrifying to any enemy. 

As time had worn on, and Jiriaya had come to teach Naruto, as he had taught his father, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. At last there was someone who could teach Naruto all he needed without counsel interference. What could the counsel do to the second strongest man and spymaster of the village?! And then Tsunade, the new Kage declares Naruto all but family! HA!

But as Naruto grew older, stronger, wiser, he began to feel those old emotions bubbling up. At first Kakashi tried to explain them away. Naruto simply reminded him of Minato. Naruto was Minato’s son, he couldn’t betray Minato like that. It was wrong to place those feelings on the son. But that did little to halt the dreams. At first, it was the old dream of serving Minato-sama, either on the training field or across his desk. As time went on however, the dreams slowly changed, and Naruto began to appear in them. At first it would just be Naruto walking in on them. Then it became Naruto watching them. Soon, Naruto was joining them, The father and son duo spit-roasting and double penetrating Kakashi. Other times, Minato (as Kage) would assign Kakashi to protection detail for his son, commanding him to see Naruto was “cared for.” But the most recent, was Minato stepping down from his position, passing the hat on to Naruto. Thus, giving him the office, and Kakashi, willing chained under the desk, mouth propped open by a butterfly gag. Minato would take Naruto into the office alone and explaining Kakashi was Naruto’s now. 

And now, those dreams had in some ways become a reality. They might continue to be a reality. For a moment Kakashi contemplates running, even if it is his apartment. Thinks that the best thing to do is let this die. Then he stands, walks around the table, and sinks to his knees in front of Naruto. Head hung low in submission as he says, “Please keep me Uzumaki-sama.”

Naruto seemed to consider for a moment, before he spoke, “Before I agree I need you to be aware that you are not the only pet I have.” Kakashi’s body stiffened. He wondered how he had never considered that others would wish to serve this powerful man. Kakashi’s mind filled with images, wild and varied. Some were of Naruto on throne like chairs, being attended by civilians. Other’s showed dark rooms, with Naruto destroying his fellow shinobi. Faces changed rapidly, and Kakashi imagined many of the jonin and younger generation in that position. And then, Kakashi envisioned himself, in a cell. All around him, cells were filled with others awaiting their turn with Master. Kakashi was rock hard in an instant. 

“Please master. I will serve!” Naruto chuckled and grabbed Kakashi’s hair, pulling his head back and licking a stripe up his throat, before pressing his tongue past Kakashi’s all too willing lips. Soon, Naruto was all but fucking Kakashi’s throat with his tongue. Kakashi did his best to respond and please. When they could no longer go without breath, Naruto disengaged and gave a satisfied smirk. “On the table. Naked. Prepare yourself and put on a show Kakashi-kun.” Kakashi rushed to obey, tossing the dishes into the sink with the practiced ease. Kakashi was soon splayed out on the table, legs spread wide, and propped up on his elbows. Naruto had a clear view of Kakashi’s hole which was now beginning to leak evidence of their earlier rutting. Naruto only chuckled, as Kakashi blushed, the feeling of cum within him registering and turning him on. He seemed intent on giving a good show, because the jonin began by running his fingers up and down his chest, teasing his nipples, and running through his hair as he moaned Naruto’s name. Slowly, the usually masked ninja slid his hand down to his weeping prick, giving a few slow jerks as he panted.

“Am I good Uzumaki-sama? D-Does my body please you?” Kakashi stroked his prick as he ran his fingers through his hair, the picture of debauched. 

Naruto smirked, “It always pleases me to see a slut perform for his betters.” The changes wrought by Xilis were in full swing and a more primal side of Naruto was now in command. Kakashi only gasped, a shudder running up his spine at the tone. Using the hand in his hair to grab the table for support, the great Copycat slid his right-hand lower, and began to massage his hole. Droplets of seed leaked out, coating the ninja’s fingers. Of course, this simply meant that Kakashi slipped two fingers inside himself, scissoring to give Naruto a full view of the sluthole he was going to own. A deep growl of appreciation came from the blonde, spurring the jonin on until he was roughly thrusting both fingers in as deep as he could reach.

Naruto licked his lips before barking, “Not bad, but I expect more boy.” Kakashi made a pathetic whimpering noise before shoving a third finger into his ass, thrusting roughly in order to please his master. A thick river of cum spurted out across the masked nin’s fingers, easing the passage. He moaned and swore, stretching himself, as he began to beg Naruto to take him. Naruto smiled and stood. He could assert more dominance but Kami the picture was too good to let go. Naruto grabbed his sensei’s wrist and pulled his hand free with a wet squelch, the muscles twitching as cum continued to drizzle out.

Naruto lined himself up, and sheathed himself in a single motion. Kakashi choked on air, throwing his head back and bowing his spine as his toes curled. “That’s it Kakashi-kun. Let out your inner bitch.” Naruto pulled back and then trust in again, forcing the jonin’s entire body to rock back. “Cause that bitch is going to be bred.” Then, Naruto grabbed Kakashi behind the knees, and bent him over double. Naruto leaned over Kakashi, and began to thrust in earnest. Kakashi gripped the edge of the table, throwing his head left, then right, as his back bent and he writhed. Naruto gave no quarter, pounding into Kakashi like he owned him, which in retrospect, he did. Kakashi moaned and cried out, swearing to serve Naruto forever. While Naruto enjoyed the words, he decided to make Kakashi really happy. With hardly a thought, Naruto summoned a shadow clone, who grabbed Kakashi by the arms. Together, the Narutos swung Kakashi around so his ass and head hung off the table. Without preamble, the clone shoved his cock into Kakashi’s mouth, who only choked for a minute before letting his head go lax, letting the 11in monster ream his throat. Both Narutos chuckled, thrusting in and out, setting a rhythm. Eventually, the original reached down and began to stroke Kakashi, who began to moan and choke around his meaty treat. This caused vibrations to shoot up the clone’s cock, making him moan and forcing him to grip the table edge. Soon, the clone came, Spilling his seed down Kakashi’s throat. The salty taste made Kakashi moan and swallow and tighten as the clone dispelled. The sudden influx of stimulation drove Naruto over the edge, who bucked forward, pouring spurt after spurt of cum into Kakashi. As this happened, Naruto bent down and sank his teeth into Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi, being something of a masochist, cried out and came. AS both their orgasms began to end, Naruto pricked his finger with a sharp nail and smeared blood into the edge of the bite wound. As Kakashi lost consciousness, a black mark rose over the bite.

“Mine,” Naruto whispered to the sleeping jonin. A dark smile on his face, Naruto carried to the jonin to his bed, where the two curled up, ready to sleep and leave everything to be faced in the morning.


	12. One More Can't Hurt

Naruto sat under a tree in “His” clearing as he had begun to think of it. He was casually flipping through a book he had received from Baa-chan on the biology of a ninja. With his power to mold his slaves with his new power, Naruto had found a delight in learning about the human body. Every so often, a moan would pull his attention away from his studies and up to the rather impressive show going on. Half the clearing was a mass of writhing bodies. Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were all naked, being stimulated by at least to shadow clones a piece. They were thrown around, backs arching against tanned abs, rough bark, and soft grass as each clan heir was ravished by their master’s clones. Kakashi was off to one side, a spider gag in his mouth as he was spit-roasted by two clones, one of whom was torturing Kakashi’s bound cock with a vibrating toy.

All this was somewhat common now, as Naruto’s little harem had been growing for nearly two months now. The really interesting show was of to one side, where Asuma Sarutobi knelt on all fours, a thick black collar around his throat, and a leash held by a clone who was fucking into the wind-user's body with wild abandon. The original blonde chuckled as he remembered how the chain-smoking jonin had come to belong to him.

I was just after Kakashi had been introduced to the rest of Naruto’s harem. NAruto had arrived at the clearing first with a very obedient Kakashi. He had ordered Kakashi to strip and kneel on the grass, where Naruto had bound the jonin’s body with some masterful Shibari and a blindfold and spider gag. When the others had arrived they were shocked to see one of the village’s most powerful warriors naked and clearly owned by Naruto. Naruto had welcomed each of them by name, so Kakashi would know them, and told them that Kakashi was to be initiated into their little family. He had ordered each of the boys to strip and use Kakashi’s mouth, feeding him a full load. Each boy had fucked Kakashi’s wet and willing throat, depositing a thick batch of seed into the jonin. Kakashi had been left like that for the day, free to be used, while the boys explained the hows and whys of Naruto’s ownership over them. The next day, Kakashi showed his loyalty. He came prepared with a list of men he believed should be subjugated by his new master. Several names stood out on the list, prominent jonin of the village, even Ibiki-san the interrogator extraordinaire. Several names, failed to ring any bells. When Naruto asked, Kakashi hesitated before offering that most of them were chunin, while looking at his feet. Naruto suspected they were the names of talented ANBU agents, and Kakashi was adhering to the letter of the law that forbid breaking their cover. All were interesting possibilities, but one name stood out. 

Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto had been shocked that the chain smoker had made the list. When asked, Kakashi told his master that Asuma was actually bi sexual, and in need of a firm hand to keep him in line. Asuma had hoped that Kurenai and her strong personality would provide that. Sadly, the relationship had fallen apart in its infancy and Asuma was alone.

As Naruto pondered the idea, it became more and more pleasing. Asuma was a power ninja in his own right. He had served as one of the twelve Ninja guardians to the Daimyo himself. He was the son of a kage as well. But there had been a falling out, so his weak ties to his father and long absence with the Twelve ment not much was known about him. Strong, seeking someone to guide him, with few deep emotional ties, yes this could work well.

Naruto asked Kakashi how he might go about snaring the bear of a man. Kakashi had smiled and knelt down, explaining that Asuma and Kakashi talked about their desires at times. All it would take is a private chat about finding a new master. Asuma would be desperate to take a turn. Naruto smirked.

“I want to see him on your bed. Naked, bound, senses cut off. I want him mewling for even the barest hint of relief.” Kakashi had nodded his head, and told his master he would set it up soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuma had stepped into the dimly lit bar. The dive was hidden in the seedier parts of Konoha and tucked in between several buildings. Well hidden, it had become a favorite haunt of the upper echelon of the ninja forces. Kakashi had contacted him, saying the should meet up for a drink or two. Asuma had nothing better to do, and honestly enjoyed the masked ninja’s company. Asuma spotted his friend tucked into one of the back booths, a bottle of sake and a few cups there already. Shuffling over and dropping into the second seat Asuma nodded to his friend.

“Evening Kakashi. How are your brats?” Asuma smiled. Since becoming Senseis, the jonin of Konoha had made this question something of an opener. It was always something with their students it seemed, no matter how much they loved them.

Kakashi snorted and sipped his sake. “Sakura is still breaking everyone's minds at the hospital. The doctors knew, when she was made Tsunade’s apprentice she would be good, but she keeps shocking them. Funny thing is, I don't think she realizes it.” Asuma chuckled and finished his sake cup. He still remembered when all their kids were young, and Sakura shrieked on a daily basis.

“And Naruto? He’s been training with Shikamaru.” Kakashi nods.

“Yea. After his last big mission, he decided to take some time to expand his skills and jutsu list. Im proud of him. He’s grown up to be more than even i expected. Any skills he adds to his repertoire will serve him well. What about your brats?”

Asuma shrugged. “Choji and Ino are busy learning from their clan’s. Secret techniques, business practices, treaties, that sort of thing. Shikamaru still stops by from time to time for shogi games…...and i usually get lunch from the Akimichi.” Kakashi nodded. He stopped by the hospital often enough to see Sakura. As for Naruto….Kakashi fought down an erotic shudder. He had a mission to complete.

Kakashi and Asuma sat their shooting the breeze for at least two hours, discussing everything from jutsu combination, “No Kakashi you can’t create a flaming tornado,” 

To those embarrassing mission stories that you never managed to escape,“So you decided to seduce him and said...chuckle... What?!” “Fuck you Kakashi,” 

To what they would do as Hokage, “What? We use masks for the ANBU!?” 

Then there were questions about current events,“Think the Daimyo will sign the new law?” 

To random gossip about about their fellow ninjas, “I’m telling you, any day now. Those kids will make Iruka snap and he's gonna go missing nin on our ass.”

As they talked, four more sake bottles materialized on the table. Having access to chakra ment the men were not as affected as the average civilian, but they were warm and fuzzy-headed. At least Asuma was. Kakashi had been careful to modulate his intake and used chakra to burn more. Eventually Kakashi felt that Asuma was relaxed and drunk enough.

“So i actually wanted to talk to you about something a little more serious.” Asuma tilted his head, staring at his friend. At some point, Kakashi and he had wound up next to each other. Probably when Kakashi went to get that fourth bottle.

“Yea?”

“I know things with you and Kurenai didn't really work out…” Kakashi paused as Asuma grimaced before nodding. “I...met someone recently. He’s...really good. Like seriously amazing.” Asuma’s shoulders had slowly tensed as Kakashi spoke.

“I’m...happy for you.” Asuma gave a forced smile. Kakashi chuckled.

“Thanks. He’s a really good dom. And... he’d like to meet you” That caught Asuma of guard. His eyes popped as he stared at his friend. 

“I...What?” Kakashi just nodded.

“Yea. I told him about your preferences and….he was a little interested.”

Asuma glanced at his friend, “And you ok with this?” Kakashi, looks away. At first, Asuma figures Kakashi is ashamed or angry. The thought of gutting this asshole had barely formed before he felt a hand slide up and down his leg. Asuma tensed slightly, face flushing, as he realized that it wasn't anger that had Kakashi averting his eyes.

“I...I think it would be really hot if you...if you joined me and...Master.” Asuma shivered and a soft whine escaped his throat. Kami that made him hot. Slowly, Kakashi’s hand slid further up, until Kakashi was cupping his crotch.

“Did...Kami, did he send you?” Asuma’s question was answered with another glance away. Sweet Kami, Kakashi, the fucking famous copycat, had a master, and had been sent to recruit him. Fuck, just fuck, if he hadn’t been rock hard before, he was now. Kakashi had begun to grope his tented pants.

“What...what do i have to do?” Asuma was so ready. He needed this. He trusted Kakashi, and knew this wasn't a trick. Fuck, anyone who could take down kakashi had to be a fucking Sex God. Kakashi refilled Asuma’s sake cup near to the brim, before pulling a vial from in his vest. Three drops of amber liquid fall into the sake a cup and quickly mix, seeming to disappear. Asuma knew the substance. It was a drug the village had created years and years ago. It was mostly used by the female ninja on infiltration missions. It had several names, but many of the agents prefered “Man’s Downfall.” Once mixed with alcohol, it would stimulate sexual arousal. With the alcohol in his system, and the amount of drug Kakashi had offered him, he would be panting in sexual frenzy in a matter of minutes. Asuma was dragged from his thoughts by a firm squeeze to his cock. Asuma glanced at Kakashi.

“You drink that, I pay the bill, we shunshin back to my place, and I make you presentable for master. Or we forget this and move on.” Kakashi seemed perfectly calm as he gave Asuma this insane choice. Asuma stared at the glass for several seconds. Slowly he reaches forward, unsure what he will do. Suddenly, Asuma snatches the glass and downs the drink in a single gulp. Kakashi nodded and moved over to the bar, handing over a few bills before he grabbed Asuma and led him out the back. One moment, they were in an alley, the next they were standing in Kakashi’s spacious apartment.

Asuma had maybe three seconds to take in the sight, before Kakashi started dragging him towards the bedroom. Asuma blushed for a moment before a wave of heat hit him. Man’s downfall indeed. The jonin let out a long breath as Kakashi dashed around the room until there was a blindfold, leather restraints, and handcuffs on the bed.

“You still up for this?” Asuma nodded and stripped off his shirt. Kakashi moved forward and worked at the button of Asuma’s pants. Once they fell and Asuma was in nothing but his underwear, Kakashi ran a finger down his chest. “This is going to be so fun.” Asuma could hear the grin in Kakashi’s voice. Asuma chuckled in response.

Kakashi reached down and snatched the blindfold off the bed. “Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and relax,” Kakashi ordered. Asuma felt an uptick in his heart rate before he complied. He felt Kakashi tie the blindfold across his eyes, cutting off any light. Slowly he was pushed back against the bed. Suddenly, Asuma found himself down on the mattress, with Kakashi’s weight pinning him. He went absolutely slack as his fried lifted his arms and placed them into the leather restraints. A gasp escaped when he realized the handcuffs must have had fuinjutsu on them. His chakra slid from his control like water through his fingers. He’d be lucking t perform even the academy basics! Blind, bound, and without chakra, Asuma was truly helpless. Kami it made him so hot. Kakashi certainly wasn't helping, by digging his leg against his rock-hard prick. Kami was he doing it on purpose?!

The sound of a door opening brought Kakashi’s ministrations to a halt. Suddenly, Kakashi stood, and the door to the bedroom opened.

“Welcome home master! Everything has been arranged as you requested.”

“Well done pet.” Asuma couldn't place the voice, and stopped trying when a hand was lain on his abs and slowly slid upwards. Heat ripped through Asuma, as the stimulation and drug worked in tandem. The hand inched up slowly, stopping to flick and pinch his nipples, before it wrapped around his throat firmly. Asuma keened at the display of dominance, throwing his head back, and bucking his hips. The voice gave a chuckle before the hand slid back down his body, exploring every inch. The ridges of his muscles were mapped, veins traced and tickled, until the hand enveloped Asuma’s confined prick. It slowly manipulated Asuma, stroking him, first through the fabric, before diving down and grasping him firmly. When Asuma had been reduced to a mewling mess, the minstralion stopped

“Noooooo…” He cried, barely coherent. Suddenly, the mystery dom gripped his underwear and tore them apart. Asuma gasped at the act before registering that the dom had left the bed.

“Kakashi. Prepare him.” The smoker had only a moment to wonder what he meant, before his legs were hoised up, and he felt a hot, wet sensation on his hole. Fuck! Kakashi was going to tongue his ass on the doms orders!!

Asuma moaned and his cock twitched, preparing to spew its first load. A hand roughly grabbed his prick, and stopped the ejaculation, causing poor Asuma to throw his head back in pleasurable agony. “If you can't behave you will be punished.” Asuma wasn't sure what turned him on more, obedience or punishment. “This will help,” the voice continued as a cold metal ring was closed around his cock. Asuma whined. the drug, plus a cock ring was gonna cause him to go insane! that ceased to matter, when he felt Kakashi plunge his tongue deep into his ass. the pleasure intensified when his tormenter began to moan, causing the passage to vibrate lightly.

The dom chuckled as Asuma reacted, reaching down and pulling his head to the side before a cock was pressed passed his lips. Inch after inch of hot prick was pressed down his throat. ‘How big is he?! Kami I need that inside me.’ Both set a brutal pace, which Asuma was happy to accept, letting his body go limp and accepting everything they gave him.  
Several minutes would pass, with Asuma experiencing another ‘not-orgasm’ before the monster in his mouth was pulled back. “Kakashi.” that one work sent shivers through both men.

The mystery dom replaced Kakashi and placed the head of his cock at Asuma’s hole. “Open wide bitch,” he said, before slamming the first six inches into Asuma’s ass. The jonin choked and gasped, but instinctively pressed back against the fuck-stick, urging it deeper. Three thrusts later had all 11 inches buried in the soon to be broken man. the dom set a surprisingly slow, gentle pace.

Asuma soon realized why. Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his locked cock. Kakashi was straddling his fellow jonin and slowly sinking down on all 7 inches of Asuma’s cock. Despite being slightly shorter than the average ninja, Asuma made up for it in a thickness that could rival a thermos. It kept civilians firmly off his list of potential partners, as his lovers needed muscle control and chakra in order to take something that thick. Kakashi had no trouble given his prowess. Both men soon set a vicious pace, dragging pleas from Asuma for mercy and the change to cum.

“Kakashi,” the dom murmured, “show Asuma our appreciation.” Kakashi's body covered Asuma’s as the usually masked jonin began to give his friend the hottest make out session of his life. Asuma moaned into the kiss, until he felt the dom shift, and a pulse of chakra. All at once, The cock ring snapped open, and KAkashi moaned as he came, his grip around Asuma tightening. The led to a powerful orgasm for Asuma who cried out in pleasure. Of course, this led to the mystery dom sheathing himself, as a huge load was deposited inside Asuma. The feeling of being filled wrung a second, more powerful orgasm from the bound ninja, knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up, he was unbound, and Kakashi was laying beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Similar experiences occurred over the next few weeks, with Naruto testing Asuma’s reaction to various kinks and stimuli. The jonin proved highly submissive, and open to multiple kinks, tending towards submission, humiliation, subspace, and a bit of pain play. Once Naruto was sure Asuma was drunk on the feeling of being used, Naruto had marked him.

When Asuma had awoken and learned the identity of his master, and what he now was, he had knelt down and sworn himself to Naruto, body and soul, like Kakashi had. Naruto had responded by depositing a load down the man's throat. Asuma had then been introduced to his fellow slaves in a manner similar to Kakashi, with each of the boys using and being used by Asuma over a day long orgy.

Naruto was pulled from his memories when a the screech of a hawk drew his attention. High in the air, the bird circled before diving to Naruto. It looked like Baa-chan ahd a mission for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and leave feed back!!!!


	13. Missions and...The Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a little heavy
> 
> Review!!!

The village was shockingly quiet on that day. Naruto hopped leisurely across rooftops, observing markets and businesses that seemed to be working at a slow, calm pace. It was nice.

Naruto didn’t have long to enjoy the rare atmosphere though. His feet soon brought him to the Hokage’s tower. Several sets of stairs later, and Naruto faced the door to Baa-chan’s office. ‘I see they haven’t fixed that crater she made,’ he thought idly a he pushed the door open and stepped forward. The office was empty except for Tsunade and the large stack of paperwork that lay on the desk. Naruto idly noted that it was shorter than it had ever been when the old man had been Hokage.

“You called, Baa-chan?” Tsunade’s face did a weird scrunching of a smile and furrowed brow at the name, before looking up. She beckoned Naruto in and gestured for him to close the door behind him. Once the door latched, Naruto dropped into the chair facing Tsunade, who remained silent. She folded her hands in front of herself and spook, “You seem to be spending a lot of time with those clan heirs who were your classmates.”

Naruto fought against the instinct to freeze in the face of that seemingly idle comment. Did Baa-chan know? Did she suspect? Kami what was she going to do?!

“It's good to see you being a bit more politically responsible.”

“Huh?” Naruto was nothing, if not elegant with language. Tsunade sighed  
.  
“Building strong friendships with the clan heirs,” she clarified, speaking slowly. “I assumed you’re doing. With your...condition,” he eyes fell to his stomach briefly, “I figured you were working to gain political allies from the shinobi side in case the civilian assholes tried something. I take it that's not what you were doing.” Tsunade seemed a bit disappointed. Thankfully, Naruto recovered quickly.

“Not really Baa-chan. I mean the thought did cross my mind, but it's really just been us hanging out and comparing notes while the others are busy with clan duties. Asuma and Kakashi drop by to offer input as well. I think they are bored.” Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug, hoping his explanation would be enough.

Tsunade nodded, “Well it's good that you’re thinking more tactically, and getting some insight from others is a good way to train. But that's not why I called you here. I have a mission I would like you accept. Several bandit leaders have joined together to form some kind of coalition. They’ve moved their operations into the south east of The Land of Fire. This has caused issues with communication between Konoha and the Lands of Water, Tea, and Wave.” Her statement caused Naruto to stiffen slightly. He wondered if this was the remnant of those bandits Gato had hired all those years ago.

“I’d be honored to accept this mission Hokage-sama.” Tsunade was only slightly surprised at the respectful response. She had chosen Naruto because she knew he would be invested.

“Because of the large number of bandits involved, it was decided that several ninja should take this mission including at least one jonin.” Here Tsunade smirked, “I should also inform you that you will be in charge of this mission. You will be evaluated based on your ability to lead this mission with intelligence. If the report provided by the jonin you will be leading is acceptable, you will receive a field promotion to chunin.”

Naruto felt his eyes widen and is head spin. He took a deep breath to center himself. “Who will be my squad mates?” Tsunade smiled a devilish smile.

“Given the nature of the mission I decided to provide several ninja. the council demanded that they be able to challenge you. So Kiba Inuzuka was chosen, given past animosity, and Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara for their intelligence. You'll need to be smart in order to make them follow your orders. Asuma Sarutobi will be your evaluator, he’s had little interaction with you and should be unbiased. Given the nature of the mission, the clan heirs involved and the potential for chakra users to be among the bandits, our number one jonin Kakashi Hatake will be accompanying you. He is forbidden from giving tactical advice.”

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage’s desk, his jaw nearly to the floor. “B-But….how...the council….” Tsunade’s smirk grew.

“The civilian council accepted my reasoning, and none of the clan heads offered disagreements.” Naruto continued to choke on air, caught between shock and laughter. Baa-chan had played the civilians for fools! He clamped a hand over his mouth and took several deep breaths through his nose. Finally, he spoke, “I understand Baa-chan. I can’t deny the wisdom of the council. When do we depart?”

Both ninja were fighting to suppress giggles, and were thankful that the only people in the room were the Anbu who almost unanimously liked Naruto, even if his pranks gave them headaches. “Tomorrow at first light. The others have been informed. All are aware of the uniqueness of this mission. Lord Fujioka, a minor lord, loyal to the Daimyo, is your contact. He is the one who informed us of the situation. He will provide shelter for you as his castle is within a day’s journey from most of the encampments.” Naruto nodded and took the large scroll with the mission details. He summoned several shadow clones which transformed into small cats and dogs. They jumped into his pockets and he left the office. Once outside, he ducked into an alleyway and released the clones, who made off. Each was tasked with checking in with his pets about the mission in secret.

Once home, Naruto reviewed the details of the mission and made preparations until that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto opened his eyes to a beautiful blue sky and tree branches waving in the breeze, the sound of running water filling his ears. Rising to a sitting position changed the vista Naruto had to a beautiful field, a large river about a hundred meters ahead.

“We were wondering when you would come to.” The sudden voice startled Naruto who whirled around and rose to a fighting stance. His limbs relaxed slightly on sighting the massive form of the Kyuubi lazing in the grass, Xilis sitting on a small boulder beside him.

“You’re both here. In my mind.” The two demonic entities nodded. “Oh, that worries me.” Xilis chuckled.

“We already promised not to corrupt you. What's to fear?” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Two ancient demons, gossiping over tea in my head……” Kyuubi and Xilis shared a mirthful glance before the lust demon nodded his head in acceptance.

“Point. But we actually called you here for a reason.” the incubus motioned to a smaller boulder. Naruto sat and Xilis continued. “The mission you have been given is of interest to us, me especially, and we decided to give you a helping hand. As well as a small mandate from me.” Naruto raised a brow at that, but Xilis continued as if he hadn't noticed. “During the height of my reign I had several humans I had transformed into demons serving me in the hell realms. I want you to sacrifice any of those bandits that you believe would be useful to me.”

Naruto shot to his feet, face contorted in a rictus of fury. “How dare you suggest I do such a thing! Did you actually believe I would take part in this?!”

Xilis cut him off. “Why not?” The question was made casually, without heat. It struck Naruto dumb and silent. “You seem to think you condemning innocent men to some kind of eternal torture. You’re not. First of all, those men are not innocent. When I created those minions, there were two kinds. those that offered their souls willingly, and those who deserved to be sacrificed. I’m interested in the leaders of those bands of slavering criminals. You do not become the head of a bandit crew by being polite and forgiving. How much blood is on their hands? How many murders? How many rapes? How much pain and suffering? You’re going to kill them anyway. This way they serve a purpose.”

Naruto sat back down and cast his eyes down. “I’m surprised you didn't use the mark again.” Xilis scoffed, making his thoughts on the subject clear. Naruto continued softly, “explain this to me. Please.”

Xilis took a deep breath. “Those men have most likely committed atrocities of their own. When you kill them, there is a ritual you can perform to send their soul directly to me. they’re going to hell anyway. This puts them into my control instead of the usually pits of torture. I will remake them into demons loyal to me, that I can feed off. This will increase my rate of growth exponentially. It will also provide me with minions to assist in my work. this means I’ll be able to provide you with more power as well.” Naruto took a deep breath, considering. He glanced over at the giant fox who had been remarkably silent.

The Kyuubi held Naruto’s gave for a moment before speaking. “You’re worried about sentencing innocent men. You’re willing to do it if you can be certain they deserve it. We can help ensure that.” Naruto felt his brow rise again. Xilis answered the silent question.

“We mentioned a helping hand. We’ve been talking. The Uzumaki bloodline has some amazing abilities because of their potent chakra. One of those gifts is powerful sensory abilities. There are even rumors of Uzumaki trackers able to sense emotion. Working together, Lord Kyuubi and I can awake such a gift inside you. You already possess the potential, combined with my arousal sense and the Kyuubi’s ability to sense negative emotions, you will be as great as those trackers of legend, at least.” Xilix seemed particularly pleased with himself at the end. His demonic pride creeping through.

Naruto sat upon that boulder for several minutes, head in his hands as he massaged his temple. He smirked a bit when all he could thing was Shika muttering ‘troublesome.’ Finally, after coming at it from several directions, he rose up and nodded. Xilis smiled so wide Naruto thought his face might crack. Kyuubi simply rolled his eyes at that. Xilis stood and pointed his hand toward Naruto, fingers spread, while the Kyuubi simple leaned and exhaled slowly towards his container. For a moment nothing happened, until Naruto’s vision was filled with a blinding light. Then darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke slowly, not bothering to look out the window. He knew he’d see the sun just about to rise over the hills of the Land of Fire. He had always been good about waking when he needed to. Slowly he sat up and shifted until he stood. He moved to his closet and put on his gear, grabbing the three scrolls he had stored his things into. One quick breakfast later and our hero was out the door and roof hopping to the gate.

There he found Asuma and Kakashi already prepared, and Shino was just a few meters down the street. “Any idea where the other two are?”

Asuma chuckled. “If I know Shikamaru, he’s being clobbered by his mother for trying to sleep in.” On an unrelated note, the sound of ringing metal resounded throughout the village. The others ignored it.

“Kiba is probably receiving similar treatment from his mother. Kami help us,” Kakashi remarked, his face buried in what most people would assume was his usual porn. It wasn't. Several howls emanated from across the village but none of the foursome paid it any mind. 

“How’s the book Kakashi? I thought you might like it.” Naruto smirked and Kakashi cowered behind his text. The book was actually an extremely explicit explanation of several BDSM tactics to make use of. Naruto had ordered Kakashi to memorize every single one. He had resolved not to use the Sharingan for unknown reasons. Naruto briefly considered ordering Kakashi to not just memorize but become proficient in those techniques before waving the thought off. Now wasn't the time.

Thankfully, Kakashi was spared from answering when Shikamaru and Kiba both jumped down to join them. Both were sporting at least one black and blue lump on their heads. Asuma chuckled, “I take it you boys were woken up by your usual alarm clocks?” Both boys grumbled profanities under their breath, refusing to make eye contact.

Naruto suppressed a chuckle and spoke, “I think we can head out. I’ve reviewed the map, but I want Shino in charge of direction as a backup. There shouldn’t be anything of note in these woods but stay sharp. we will stop to rest on the outskirts of Otafuku Gai. We can resupply there. We need to discuss strategy.” And some changes to the plan Naruto though.

The five ninja lept into the trees and took off. They would travel in silence for nearly 9 hours. eating rations along the way. When they were within sight of the city Naruto held up his fist, signaling a halt. “Before we proceed into the city, I need to explain some things.” Naruto proceeded to explain what he had transpired the previous night, receiving mixed results. Only Kiba seemed uneasy, while the others appeared only thoughtful.

“I see no problem with it.” Kakashi responded after only a moment. Naruto turned to his sensei turned slave with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi began to explain, “Most ninja avoid discussion about the afterlife and right from wrong for a very simple reason. We kill for a living. It's not easy to forget that. For that reason, most ninja don’t think about ‘judgement day.’ However, we often look at our actions and say we did what we did for a reason. The defense of our village and home, to save lives, to protect the weak. We’ve all killed for those reasons. And we are going to do so on this mission. Those bandits have had their death warrant signed by Konoha and by extension the Daimyo. And your patron wasn’t wrong. Some of them are monsters, the scum of the earth on a one-way trip downstairs. As far as I see it, this just means Konoha, and an honorable man are receiving assets to continue to protect themselves and those people who deserve it.” Kakashi rolled his neck after his somewhat impassioned speech. Asuma had been nodding along throughout, and Shikamaru had begun doing it about halfway through. Shino had remained his usual stoic self. Kiba still seemed uneasy, though his muscled had begun to relax.

“Can we be sure though?” His question struck the entire group. “We need to test those senses of yours. I assume you want to do it in the city. Slowly creep close till your use to it.” Kiba’s insight caused more than one shocked glance, though Naruto merely nodded.

“Let’s go.” Slowly, the group of ninja approached the city, Naruto straining his senses towards the city. right now, all he got was the sense of...buzzing. With a growl, Naruto halved the distance from where he stood and the walls, before concentrating again. this time, it was like standing in a bustling market. Nothing was discernible, but he knew it was working. If he closed his eyes, the city appeared in his mind, glowing lightly. He stood there for nearly half an hour, growing use to the sensation. Slowly he began to march forward, the others, taking up defensive positions around him. Once Naruto was within a hundred meters of the wall, he stopped again and began trying to direct his senses. He could see the guards posted over the gate. they were feeling…. a little frustrated he thought. Other soldiers patrolled around, but their affect was mostly flat. nothing of interest. Further into the city, he could sense a cacophony of emotion. Slowly Naruto learned to sort through the noise and hear only what he wanted to.

When he was able to lock onto a single woman in the nearby street he considered the ability enough. He could tell she was feeling frustrated and exhausted but happy as well. She had been working long hours, Naruto guessed, but the sight of her son chewing on the sweet treat she had bought him made it better. Naruto caught glimpses of her life it seemed. Long hours, a working woman all her life, teen mother. Father died of disease when the kid was young.

Drawing back, Naruto turned off his power and turned to the others. “It’s enough. Let's get a room and call it a night. We can be to the Lord's castle by late morning.” The ninja moved into the city and found a moderately priced hotel where they rented three rooms. Naruto sent out a few clones to check the perimeter before he set several seal tags on the walls, floors, and ceiling of their three rooms for security. Once done, they went their separate ways. The jonin in one room, Shino and Shikamaru together, and Kiba rooming with Naruto. 

Our blonde hero had chosen to take a long, hot shower to wash away his stress. As he stepped out of the bath, he saw Kiba sprawled out on the bed. The Inuzuka had taken to sleeping nude recently, if he was in an actual bed. So, Naruto stood there in his towel, gave raking over the expanse of Kiba’s tan back. Muscles shifted as the dog nin breathed in and out. 

Dropping the towel, Naruto stalked towards his first pet. With a sudden burst of speed, he mounted the Inuzuka, his half-hard prick rubbing between Kiba’s cheeks, and clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. Kiba stiffened until Naruto leaned in and whispered, “I feel like breeding my bitch tonight.”

Kiba moaned against the hand and began to rub his cheeks up against his owner. “Good boy. You know what you’re for.” Naruto reached around and let his other hand slide up Kiba’s chest, before he began to play with those nipples. Kiba groaned louder as he bucked up against Naruto’s crotch. Naruto chuckled and briefly wondered if this was happening over in the jonin room. He had given Kakashi instructions to fuck Asuma unconscious however he desired and left the two to their devices. Empowered by those thoughts, Naruto seallessly created a shadow clone who retrieved one of the scrolls they had brought with them. the clone tossed it to its creator before dispelling. From the scroll, Naruto summoned up some rope and a gag. He tied Kiba’s hands to the headboard, and pressed the gag into his mouth, effectively rendering the Inuzuka powerless.

“Good bitch,” He whispered as Kiba continues to hump and grind against his Alpha’s cock. Finally, Naruto got tired and pulled those two firm cheeks apart. Kiba had been keeping his hole loose for days now, wanting to always be ready when his master called. So, Naruto rewarded his effort by driving half his cock in on the first thrust. The dog boy cried out at the intrusion, body shuddering. 

Not wanting to pause, Naruto set a brutal pace, thrusting in deeper and deeper until his cock was coring the little slut. He tangled his fingers in Kiba’s hair and pulled, the pain rushing straight to the Inuzuka’s cock as he gasped and drooled around the gag.

For several minutes, Naruto abused the poor boy’s hole, striking the prostate and just generally sending the bitch into a frenzy. As Naruto drew close to his release, he raked his fingernails down Kiba’s chest sending his lover over the edge. As Kiba tightened, Naruto moaned and came, filling his first pet with seed.

The blonde dom took a moment to collect himself, before he summoned a special plug from his scroll, replacing his cock immediately. He chuckled at the rubber tail as it waved back and forth lazily. Looking down, Naruto saw Kiba had passed out from the love making. So, he removed the rope holding Kiba’s arms to the headboard but kept his wrists bound.

He cleaned up and was just about to fall asleep when he was struck by a fun though. He summoned two clones and two more regular plugs. The copies smirked and dashed from the room. Naruto caught just a glance of them sneaking into Shino and Shika’s room before the door closed. With a chuckle, Naruto let himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review!!! please and thank you


	14. Well this is a Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i left a little reference in this chapter. Kudo's to those who find it. WARNING: its really small.

Morning arrived with soft sunlight and the call of sparrows. Naruto roused himself and looked down to the still sleeping Inuzuka in his bed. From the memories Naruto had received, he guested that most of them would sleep for at least another hour. So, our blonde hero slowly removed himself from the bed, dressed, and left the room in search of breakfast.

A few blocks from the hotel, Naruto found a small stall that sold food for men going to work in the early morning. He ordered an extra-large container of miso soup and asked for several boxes of breakfasts including rice and fish, eggs and ham, and even some sweet bread. The owner had given him a shocked look when he placed the order, until he explained he was ordering for six people. The man had nodded and began cooking. Within twenty minutes, almost nine boxes and containers sat on the counter. Naruto payed, and when the chef asked if he needed assistance he simple smiled and summoned up a few clones. The jinchuuriki gave one more formal thank you to the shocked man as he disappeared.

Back at the hotel, Naruto slipped into his room silently, and chuckled when he saw that Kiba was still dead to the world. Slowly he set cushions and mats down preparing for breakfast. Once about half the work had been done, he sent out a few clones to begin waking his boys. The sound of running water soon reached our hero’s ears. Thank Kami ninja were light sleepers. 

Naruto moved over to Kiba and shook him gently. When nothing happened, Naruto called Kiba’s name sharply. The dog nin jerked and turned towards the sound. His eyes were still half lidded but he had enough sense to have a kunai ready.

“Morning puppy.” Naruto's tone was half sarcasm, half affection. Kiba, having taken in the situation, yawned and waved his hand, kunai forgotten on the bed. the dog nin stretched lazily before stumbling towards his own morning shower, his “tail” wagging. 

In a matter of minutes, all the men were seated on the floor of Naruto’s room. Most were wearing their gear. Shikamaru obviously had found it too troublesome and was still in his sleepwear while Kiba……. was also in his sleepwear. They ate in silence and once the meal was done, they packed, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a few hours later, the ninja stood on the outskirts of a smaller city, a keep dominating the landscape. The city was surrounded by a circular wall and sat on what had become a major trade route between the land of Wave and Konoha. 

Naruto considered the city before speaking. “We split up here and go in quietly. If the bandits are as well organized as Baa-chan suggested, they may have agents in the area. Remove your headbands. Change into something inconspicuous. Try and get a feel for the situation. Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, the three of you have the most tracking experience and we’ve all taken apart bandit camps. If you note any agents. Tag them with these.” Naruto pulled out several seal tags. “I can trace them. Beyond that, we meet at the keep in two hours.” Every ninja nodded and vanished.

Naruto smiled at their professionalism and then summoned several clones. They all followed after his pets, with plans of their own. Naruto had learned a lot from Jiraiya about spying. There were some places you could always count on to have info. Some would henge into pretty women, and scope the bars, while others would become street urchins and mingle in the lower levels of the city. A few would take their time in the red-light district. Jiraiya may have been a pervert, but the working women of a city knew far more than some would believe. 

Some of his clones also shadowed his comrades, ensuring everything went well. Kiba played to his strengths and wandered the market and flirted with cute girls. However, his sharp ears and nose picked up bits of conversation and checked to see if anyone was hiding in plain sight. Shino had been going from one medicine stand/store to the other. At first Naruto was very confused, until he overhears the bug user note that their stock seemed low. It occurred to Naruto that the bandits would need such things if they had wounds, especially if they were rough housing as much as you would think. Plus, Shino was making sure they had plenty of poisons and bandages. Kakashi and Asuma had apparently split the city in half and were bar hopping. Ninja were taught a basic medical jutsu to burn through alcohol, and their use of chakra made them naturally resistant. So, they listened to the talks in the seedier bars hoping to glean anything. Kakashi had even sent out a few of his hounds, disguised as strays. Naruto chuckled at the disgruntled expressions they had. Of all his boys, Shikamaru surprised him the most. The genius had made a beeline for some of the shadier gambling dens and begun to slaughter at poker. First winning a few hands, then losing some. Naruto was sure the Nara was counting cards in his head. Every avenue of research was covered.

Naruto himself had hidden on the top of one of the highest roofs in the city and begun expanding his new senses out ward. All the city blossomed into light. It was more intense than last time, but Naruto adjusted quickly. Once he had regained control, Naruto noted the people seemed to be colored in different shades and colors. Certain this meant something, the blonde man focused on one of the apothecaries Shino had visited. He glowed a soft green, and small instincts rang in Naruto’s head that this man was a healer. One of the guards on the wall glowed with an earthier light, and Naruto’s senses confirmed that he took his duties as a guard seriously. With time Naruto deduced that the color a person shone under his new vision meant something about them. At that point a darker shape flitted across his sight. It was a well-muscled man, leaving the bar that Kakashi had entered just a few minutes before. Looking at the aura made Naruto feel displeased, and when he looked closer, Naruto saw one of his tags on the man's shoulder. Clearly Kakashi felt this man was worth watching. Naruto agreed.

Over the two hours, Naruto counted five other men worth following. Three were tagged by his comrades, but two had to be tagged by shadow clones he sent. One was a weaselly looking man who had bought a large drum of alcohol. Naruto’s senses led him to believe that this idiot was a sort of “fetch and carry” man. The bandit equivalent of a butler. The shadow clones tagged both the man and the drum as it left the city. the other, had a much darker, and stronger aura about him. It was a deep purple, and it seemed to snap and writhe. When one of the clones got close, he discovered that the man was able to use chakra, if only at a low chunin level. 

Once their work was done, Naruto slipped into the keep, leaving a shadow clone to collect the men. Inside, he found the steward and whispered to him, “Please inform Lord Fujioka that the Konoha ninja are here.” The man straightens slightly and nods. Naruto silently thanks Kami that the man is familiar with their procedure. The shadow clone outside popped, informing Naruto, the others would be hiding until they reached the office of Lord Fujioka.

When the steward returned, he motioned Naruto to a side stair and the blonde followed. Three floors up, the steward let Naruto into a beautiful room. A large mahogany desk dominated the far end, while the walls were lined with bookshelves, maps, scrolls, and trinkets. A lovely pair of katana hung above the globe to the side, and Naruto could tell they were the real thing.

Lord Fujioka was a rather handsome man all things considered. Tall and well built, the raven-haired man had just enough muscle to be past “lanky” but not yet “ripped.” It suggested he cared for his body and mind in equal measure. In Naruto’s experience, this was a mark of the best of the noble class. Or the worst. But Baa-chan had said this man was loyal to the Daimyo so it seemed likely he was the former. Naruto approached the desk, and the lord looked up from the scroll, which appeared to contain a seal from a high-ranking lord in the east.

Giving Naruto an appraising look with vibrant green eyes, Lord Fujioka spoke, “I must constantly remind myself that you ninja begin training at a very young age. Though I seem to recall being told that there would be several more of you.” At that, a knock was heard from the window. A flash of black was all the noble caught, though it was enough to show the Lord they were not alone. Fujioka looked over to Naruto, eyebrow silently raised in question.

“My comrades are outside. Given how large the bandit coalition is, we have to assume someone with some serious leadership skills is holding them together. We suspected they might have been watching the city. We noted five men across the city that we believe number among them. We didn't want to tip our hand by all arriving at once.”

Fujioka nodded, “I’ve worked with ninja on mission before. I understand. I assume you are leading this mission.” Naruto nodded.

“Indeed. This mission is also doubling as a test of my aptitude for a field promotion. Because of this, more ninja than absolutely necessary were assigned, including two jonin.” The noble’s eyebrows shot up at that.

“It’s my understanding that even with their numbers, these bandits would rate one jonin, and maybe three chunin. How many of you are there?” Naruto listed off their names and ranks. “Two of Konoha best and several prominent clan heirs. Well then, I'm glad this is your test then.” The raven-haired lord stood and moved over to the shelves, collecting a rolled-up map of the area. “While I trust you ninja, I believe in taking an active part in the care of my people. Let me bring you up to date on the state of things.”

Naruto nodded and made a sign with his hand. Kakashi slipped in through the window as Fujioka unfurled the map. On it was a highly detailed depiction of the region. Moving forward, the three men glanced over it. “The bandits have been very well organized, which suggests an intelligent leadership as you suggested. Their main attacks have been here.” Fujioka made several marks along the trade route from Wave. “Several of the merchants and caravans have attempted to use some of the smaller side trails. This as met with limited success. One or two make it through before that route becomes a target. If what you said about my city is true, they may be collecting information from here. My men have made forays into the forests. Though their attacks center on these roads I believe their encampments are in these areas.” Fujioka marked three separate areas. “It’s likely they have multiple camps. We have some suggestions for where they might have made camp. Defensible locations and the like.” He drew several Xs.

Naruto hummed and then glanced at the castle’s ruler, “Kami I wish all my clients were this helpful.” Lord Fujioka smirked at the comment. They continued talking for several more minutes. Once they had covered all of the noble’s intel, Fujioka offered them lodging at the castle, suggesting that it was unlikely the bandits had penetrated it. Naruto agreed. As they were finishing up, A knock was heard, and the door opened to show the steward and a tall armored samurai. 

“Ah. Gentlemen, this is the head of my guard, Captain Touma Sato. He oversees the security of both the city and my keep. He is the main reason we have as much information on the bandits as we do. Captain come in. These are the ninja that will be assisting us.” The captain was an imposing man. Brown hair and coal dark eyes, his body had clearly been honed into a fine weapon. His skin was extremely dark for the elemental nation. Naruto believe the term was olive skin. A large Tachi told Naruto a lot about the man’s fighting style. Taking a moment, Naruto closed his eyes, using his senses on the captain. With the brief glance, Naruto placed the man as a jonin level swordsman with about low chunin level chakra. A respectable non-ninja fighter.

“Hello, Captain. It's a pleasure.” Naruto smiled at the new face, hiding a smirk as he sensed a light hint of arousal from the captain and lord when they looked at each other. Now that was an interesting development. Naruto remained for a moment longer to meet and greet, before leaving. He had pets to return to, and he needed to discover what that buzzing in the back of his head had been, when he looked at Sato and Fujioka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and the others had decided to set up just outside the city, in a forest cleaning, much like their set up in the Forest of Death. To be fair however, there was a lot more security. Our blond hero surveyed his comrades carefully.

“Since we are only doing surveillance tonight and not planning to engage until tomorrow at the earliest, I thought we could work with Shaping.” Naruto’s declaration was met with a few nods, some interest, and one confused frown.

“What is shaping?” Asuma asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“That’s right. We haven't explained it to you.” Naruto began an explanation. “So, shaping is a power that I have, granted by Xilis. I can affect the biology of a target. It works in concert with the power of the mark. And it requires energy from the target as long as Xilis is still regaining his power. I can do things like grow hair and nails or increase reflexes and chakra reserves.” Asuma’s eyes widened. “We figured it out a while ago and haven’t really pulled on Xilis’ energy. I also brought these.” Naruto pulled out several ration pills. The old stories suggested they could give a man chakra and stamina for three days. 

“Those can be dangerous. Are you certain?” Kakashi cautioned gently. Naruto just smiled.

“These are Nara family specials. A mix of Akimichi nutrition and Nara medicine. Shikamaru was nice enough to create them for us.” The Nara blushed softly. “They are the same effectiveness but less dangerous. Plus, I can use Shaping to reduce most of the damage as well. And I have scrolls of food to replenish our energy. So, who’s going first?” Shikamaru raised his hand immediately. He was fascinated by Shaping and wanted more data. Naruto nodded.

“Ok, strip to your underwear.” Shikamaru began pulling off his shirt as he glanced at Naruto.

“We’ve never had to be naked before?” Naruto gave a foxy smirk.

“I know. I just prefer you like this.” He motioned to Shikamaru’s now bare skin. The Nara blushed but lay on the ground when Naruto motioned. Naruto handed over one of the pills, and Shikamaru chewed it quickly. As he swallowed, Naruto placed his hands on the Nara’s stomach. The process was much easier now that Naruto was acquainted with it. He had used Shaping on each of His younger pets, to get a feel for the act. Most it was just a small increase in chakra. It would be similar here. He slowly drew on Kyuubi for the first portion, using the natural regeneration the fox gifted him with, and transmitting a small piece to the Nara. Then, he focused fully on Xilis’ energy, and began to stretch and smooth the chakra system under his hands. Like with Shino all those weeks ago, it increased Shikamaru’s chakra capacity by about 3-5 percent without sacrificing control. Naruto then sharpened Shikamaru’s senses a bit. Finally, Naruto caused Shikamaru to grow about an inch taller to help with his shadow abilities before he funneled the excess energy into managing any pain.

When the two opened their eyes, the others looked up from where they sat. “How long were we out,” Naruto asked.

“About fifteen minutes,” Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded.

“I’m done with Shika here. Who’s next? No Kiba.” the Inuzuka’s hand had shot up before Naruto shut him down. “I have something special for you. How about you Shino?” The bug user nodded his head and moved towards his master, stripping. Naruto decided to focus more on the boy’s connection with his kikari. Like last time, once Shino ate the pill, he focused on regeneration and chakra ability. Both were almost universally useful to a ninja. Then he worked to strengthen the bond between Shino and his insects. This would help with tracking and coordinating attack. Naruto chose not to increase Shino’s senses, unsure of how the change would affect his ability to communicate with the beetles. 

The same process went over with Asuma and Kakashi, who both received increased chakra capacity, heightened senses, and a touch of regeneration. Once all four of them were busy eating to replenish their energy, Naruto beckoned Kiba over. Naruto began the same process as the others, increasing chakra and the like. He did not increase Kiba’s senses due to them already being very sharp, and Kiba’s claws were already sharp and retractable. Instead, he allowed himself to open his eyes, and trail a hand down Kiba’s stomach, and into his underwear. The dog nin, gasped softly as he followed the hand that was molesting him. Naruto massaged the base of Kiba’s cock, and the dog nin felt the demonic energy center there. His prick grew hard and began leaking as Naruto massaged. Kiba’s hands fisted the grass, and he moaned, as he felt a sensation that could only be described as an inflating balloon. When Naruto let go, Kiba slumped to the ground and panted for several moment before he could control himself enough to move his underwear and see what his master had done. At the base of his cock, the skin now pushed out slightly in a small mound before it reached his body. 

Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear. “By the look on your face I know you can tell what that is. Yes, it’s a knot.” Naruto reached down and massaged the sensitive flesh again. “And I can't wait to watch you use it on one of my pets.” Naruto lifted his gaze to the eating men, and Kiba did the same, as his mind filled with possibilities that made his cock throb.

“Yes Master. Anything you want.” Naruto smirked at the declaration and kissed Kiba’s forehead. His gait a bit different to avoid rubbing it against the cloth of his underwear. Naruto stayed where he was for a few moments, enjoying the sight of his family. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined having so many people that were his. Our hero took a deep breath and joined them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city was dark as Naruto crept through the castle. That invisibility jutsu of Ero-Sannin’s was damned useful. A few butlers had roamed the halls checking for any last-minute duties, but now it was just guards patrolling. Thankfully, it didn't appear that any of them were trained like a ninja. Naruto was able to pass through the halls like a ghost. He had to know what that buzzing had been. Naruto refused to proceed with this mission with the chance that some unknown variable could endanger his family. Oh, he knew that chunin were supposed to be willing to move forward despite not having all the answers. He remembered Ibiki’s speech. But he also knows that ninja took risks and obtained information. So, Naruto had chosen to investigate the lord, the client. Naruto wasn’t sure if Baa-chan would have a fit or applaud him for his initiative.

Naruto turned the corner and saw the door to Lord Fujioka’s personal chambers. The door was closed. Naruto had expected this, but he still sighed softly. He supposed it was too much to hope for an open door. But it wasn't really an obstacle. He simply backtracked a few halls and waited until there were no guards in sight. He pulled open a door and slipped into a room he figured was meant for visiting nobles. One window unlocked, and Naruto was scaling the side of the castle, invisible. Several meters later, and Naruto could see into Lord Fujioka’s room.

It was empty.

Naruto blinked. Now he hadn't expected that. He knew Lord Fujioka had retired for the night. Very slowly, Naruto popped the lock of the window without making a sound. He slipped in and closed the window. The room was beautiful. It seemed that Fujioka preferred greens and earth tones as his room was wood paneling and deep green rugs. At the far end of the room was an enormous bed, four posters with sheets for days. The far wall was covered in bookshelves while weapons hung from another. Closer to the door was a modest desk with a few ink pots and books. That must have been where the noble handled sensitive and private documents. 

Naruto opened the senses Xilis had given him, attempting so see where the lord was. He could only risk opening them for a moment, in case someone came in. The flash of sight didn’t show him Fujioka, but it did show a passageway behind one of the book cases. Naruto wasn't sure whether to smile or sigh. It was impressive, but so cliché. He stepped up to the bookcase and began running his hands over titles. Finally, he came to a book that didn't seem to belong. “The Arts of Passionate Love.” That was not the same as “The Art of War” or “Knowing the Enemy” so Naruto gave the book a tug. A soft click, and the next bookcase over, slid back silently and disappeared into the wall. Behind it, a long passage with flaming sconces that sloped downward before turning to the right. 

Naruto stepped in and noticed a stone jutting from the wall. Naruto attempted to push it into the wall. When that failed, Naruto tried to push it down. The rock shifted, and the bookshelf popped back out and returned to the original position. Naruto began the slow descent downward. The passages turned right and led to a very long hall. When Naruto reached its end, he found a door that had been left ajar. Still invisible, Naruto peered in, gently pushing the door open on silent hinges. What he saw within shocked him.

Lord Fujioka was on his knees before a three-foot statue of a naked man with a prodigious penis pointed down at him. Across the wall were glyphs and runes, which Naruto knew would resemble the ones in Xilis’ old temple. Naruto’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Fujioka tossing his robe aside to reveal a completely nude body. Long, pale skin stretched on for miles it seemed. The lord began to speak.

“Ancient one, Illuminator of men, Defender to pleasure, Teacher of the flesh. In this hour, I offer myself to you, my skin bared to your touch, my soul laid bare, and at your pleasure. I am your devoted servant. I ask only your guidance, your protection upon me, my endeavors and my clan. Direct me, so I may spread your power. For I am yours”

The buzzing in the back of Naruto’s head, which had started when he reached the door, exploded into a voice. A very familiar voice. “I know I said I would send you disciples, but I was joking I swear. I did not expect this.”

“Xilis?” Naruto called back to the voice.

“Do I sound like your tenant? Who else? I must admit he is rather impressive. He must have learned this from a father or uncle, knowledge that's been collected over generations. Most of those runes are correct. And I can sense he is truly devote. The prayer is even close to an ancient one. And I don’t mind the differences”

“Any suggestions?” Naruto tossed back to his patron.

“Well he is rather handsome. And as my emissary, you should educate him.” Naruto send the equivalent of arched eyebrows along the link. Xilis continued “Well, the more followers, the more power I have, and you have. Can’t hurt.”

Naruto considered for a moment before he brought his hands up into a quick set of hand signs. With the Kyuubi now playing along, Naruto’s control was much better, and Kitsune were known for illusions and tricks. To Fujioka, the room would have suddenly gone black, his sight taken. Naruto walked forward, stripping off his shirt as he spoke, his now glowing mark, all Fujioka could see.

“My, my, my. It's been a long time since Lord Xilis has heard such a prayer. Such devotion must be answered.” Naruto ran a hand through Fujioka’s hair who was shuddering, eyes blown wide in equal parts shock and arousal. With a though, Naruto released the pheromones, while he wrapped a hand around Kaito’s throat. “Sweet Kaito, you honor Xilis with your devotion for so long. Rejoice for your lord has returned and heard your prayers.” Fujioka moaned.

“P-Please my lord. Let me look upon you so I may know my God.”

Naruto chuckled, deciding, in for a penny, “No my boy. For I am merely an emissary sent by Xilis. And you will be welcomed into our little following.” Slowly, Naruto kissed the younger Lord, dominating his mouth. Fujioka gave no resistance and Naruto trailed his free hand down the man’s back as it arched seductively. His hand flowed down and around the hips before sliding between the raven-haired man's legs to grasp his weeping, cock. Naruto estimated it was about 8 inches, with a decent girth, as he slowly stroked the cock. Kaito began to buck his hips, and Naruto created a clone, who slide between the lord’s cheeks and began to tongue his hole. Kaito cried out at the sensation and shifted back onto the tongue probing his depths. 

“You like that Kaito? You belong to Lord Xilis. And he rewards those that please him. Do you wish to please him?” Kaito moaned and nodded as Naruto pressed two fingers into his mouth. “Good, then in the morning we will discuss how you can serve Lord Xilis. For now, you serve at our pleasure. Now tell me, who is in your ‘clan’?” Kaito shuddered as Naruto asked the question, and the fingers were removed.

“Touma Sato. Captain of my guard, and his son Yuuto.” Fujioka didn't even hesitate to name them.

“Good boy. I’m pleased. And I said those that pleased Lord Xilis and his people should be rewarded. Now open up.” The clone removed its tongue from Fujioka who moaned desperately before Naruto pressed his cock down the lord’s throat. The man moaned at the feeling of a thick, heavy cock being thrust down his throat. He worked hard to service the thick slab and sucked vigorously. For several minutes Naruto allowed him to work at his cock, before he drew back. Kaito tried to lean forward to recapture his cock, but the clone grabbed him by his hair. The clone and original slowly switched places so Naruto sat with his cock brushing Fujioka’s hole. The lord was panting and moaning, so Naruto decided to skip foreplay and simply push his cock straight into the noble. As he did so, the clone began pressing his cock back down Fujioka’s throat. The nobleman moaned and whimpered as Naruto’s massive prick opened him up. Soon, Naruto was spearing into the lord’s supple flesh with wild abandon. Poor Fujioka had tears streaming down his face at the stimulation. Sato had never pleasured him like this.

Soon, the pleasure became too much and Kaito came, moaning around his mouthful. Naruto moaned at the tightening heat, as he came into the unresisting lord. The clone followed soon after, filling Fujioka’s mouth, who drank it obediently. Naruto slowly pulled out as the clone dispelled silently.

“Thank you, my lord,” Fujioka panted out his praise. Naruto simply smirked in the dark and moved in front of the nobleman. Once Fujioka could see the mark again, Naruto caused its glow to intensify.

“Oh Kaito, who said I was finished with you. I brought my own clan and it would be cruel of me to deny them some fun.” Fujioka moaned as he realized his night was far from over. Naruto tied a blindfold across the lord's eyes and dispelled the darkness genjutsu. “Now, tell me where I may find your clan.” As he spoke, Naruto created a shadow clone and sent it sprinting off to explain and fetch the others. 

“S-Sato is off duty tonight. He-he lives with his son in a home in the upper district. They have a shrine in the basement.”

“Good Boy. Now stay there while my clan arrives. I-” Suddenly Naruto tilted his head.

“The mark,” Xilis spoke in his mind, “It can act as a storage seal. I left something for my new disciple.”

“You really are something Kaito. It seems Lord Xilis has something for you.” Naruto placed his hand over the mark and retrieved a hefty tome. “Your devotion has been noticed, and Xilis has given you some instructions. I rather imagine it’s the information you and your family have lost. I’ll leave it here by the statue. You can read it tomorrow. My clan is nearly here, I’ll just fix these runes and leave you to it. Sato is waiting after all.” Fujioka shuddered at the implications. Naruto scratched a few seals into a kunai, allowing it to alter stone work. He corrected the few runes around the room that needed it. When he did he felt the hum in the back of his head increase in intensity. Clearly, Xilis had felt that.

Turning, Naruto grabbed his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder, as he walked out. Just outside the door were Kakashi and Shikamaru with his clone. Naruto gave them a wink as they passed, and the boys blushed. Fujioka was in for a long night. At the master bedroom Naruto found Asuma, Shino, and Kiba, awaiting orders. With a wave, Naruto lead them out into the city.

It took perhaps a minute to reach the Sato home. Naruto stepped in with his pets and smiled. “Asuma. Shino. You will take the captain with him.” At the last word, Naruto summoned another clone. “He knows what to do.” The two nodded and moved into the bedroom. Naruto caught a glimpse of long dark legs and his pets securing the man in his sleep before he and Kiba moved on.

Down the hall was the son’s room, and Naruto pushed the door open to reveal a young man with pearl white skin and blonde hair spread out like a halo. “Must be adopted.” Naruto murmured as he stepped inside, Kiba at his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Feedback!!!


End file.
